Ashes Don't Taste That Bad
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: aka Psychopath, Golden Boy and the idiot. Herkabe finally notices Reese and Malcolm's more-than-brotherly relationship, and decides he wants Malcolm for himself. Smut. Wilkercest.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ヽ(^。^)丿  
this is a Herkabe-Malcolm/Reese 'love triangle'. More like Herkabe wants Malcolm but Malcolm was already with Reese, whereas to Herkabe hopes he can force Malcolm to break up with Reese~  
Drama, angst, smut- you know the drill, you know what I like- （ゝ。∂）  
There _will _be wilkercest, obviously. If you no like _plz_ _leave_. ಠ_ಠ  
And I'm still **not sure** if there will be some sexy fun times of the Herkabe/Malcolm kind. (any smut will be in later chapters)  
I feel like I should warn yall, that there might be an inconsistency for the length of the chapters throughout- sometimes some are long and some short and idk, I'm lazyyyyyy  
And I'm going to start posting a song for every chapter. And I apologize for my lame taste in music.  
I plan to start off a little bit with Herkabe's POV (omg that's gonna be hard.)  
Headcannon: Herkabe is a total perv (when it comes to Malcolm) lol. I try.  
But eventually the POV will shift to third person or someone else's POV… Whatever, we'll see! ~(＾o^)/

Music: Paralyzer - Finger Eleven

* * *

You're 38 years old, Lionel, and what do you have to show for? I've been reduced to working at a public school due to the unforeseen circumstances that led me to 14 million dollars in debt.

A net worth of 200 million down to the measly 137 dollars I was able keep intact. I should have never left that government think tank to start that dot-com.

It seemed my cunt of an ex-wife whittled away with the money and therefore I was left alone in my own misery of a life, forced to undertake the profession of public education.

It started bad enough. I exchanged constrained greetings with the bodies with teaching certificates from two-year community colleges, which were somehow considered the same as I, who held a double-doctorate from Harvard.

The day progressed into its promised nettled mishmash when I entered the classroom to the pupils ingratiating themselves to me in lame attempts of petty gifts.

But there was one boy.

His blue eyes were piercing and completely non-salient simultaneously.

He never beseeched my assent with either a gift or a riposte to the anal-retentive comment, unlike all his classmates.

In fact, his whole lack of bootlick intrigued me.

Unlike his peers, he neither costumed in pristine attire, nor failed to bellow in stupefaction when I said the word 'shit' in class. A sure indication of the child of a lower-middle class family to say the least.

Coincidentally enough, this azure-eyed boy, Malcolm, as I soon found out he was named, was the last to arrive, in a haste, to get to his seat as the bell rang.

I had prepared a ranking board: and Malcolm was at the top.

His questioning about his endowment from these results were somewhat callow (which did I mention had somewhat of an appealing sense?) but overall, doltish.

He'd surely be my most stellar student.

XxX

There was a time when Malcolm started faltering. I had the suspicion, and of course, was correct- it was about a girl.

He was apparently dating a girl named _Sara_: Information I heard from his fellow classmates.

But to my recognition, it must have ended badly, because he became despondent for a couple days.

XxX

I was given the chance to work with a student of unparalleled intellect: Barton.

He was the perfect child with the mental clay worthy of my sculpting.

Malcolm, on the other hand, was having problems with his assignment of Hydrostatic Equilibrium. It was the perfect opportunity to abase Malcolm; by having Barton tutor him.

The fact that Malcolm _knew_ he could master everything he faced, until now; finally, I had something that would stymie him. It was divine to watch.

Yet, to my dismay, I had to watch Barton go. I was the only one that had the intellect to connect and interact with this boy. He couldn't see that any other plebian in this world could offer only their uncomprehending fear at most!

Just like my ex-wife, all my therapists…all the same.

XxX

Of all the things that I was forced to do because of that job, none were worse than handling the antics Malcolm and his comrades bred.

One time, their cavalier disregard for the laws of the classroom caused them to contaminate the whole classroom, making it inaccessible for weeks.

I knew they suffered enough being put back into the general population meanwhile.  
Still, I had to suffer with a temporary position in the Phys Ed department; wearing a whistle and dressing in shorts. I never had the legs for shorts.

XxX

Reese: Malcolm's infamous older brother.

Somewhat of a lore among teachers.

Typical case of an inferiority complex.

Not far from Malcolm, although; if anything, Malcolm displayed more of an intricate case of a superiority complex.

The first time I saw Reese was on the first day I started working at North Shore High School as the Dean of Discipline, a.k.a. the day Malcolm started high school.

I spotted them both hurrying away from their mom and dad, side by side. Malcolm ran right into me.

"Ah, the golden boy has returned."

To which I got a flat "Hi, Mr. Herkabe," in return.

"And you must be Reese," I asserted at the reprehensible.

Personally, I think Reese's pulchritude could surmount Malcolm's, but gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.

I was then graced with the attendance of Malcolm's parents; both there to volunteer for the whole first week.

I found myself vexed by Hal. Some chump that probably underappreciated what he had:  
a wife and a family.

I wondered what it must be like to live in a home with Malcolm.

XxX

I never thought that Reese and Malcolm had any kind of close relationship as siblings.  
They were opposites, and seen fighting like pitbulls on occasion.

Indubitably, they abided the same home, so intermittently I would see them walking together at the most.

XxX

It wasn't until I descried a most interesting sight between the two Wilkerson boys that my discernment altered about their rapport.

It was then that my utter view on Malcolm was supplanted, and in its place remained a concupiscent air that was incessant.

But I knew what I coveted was elusive, so I would have to sink down to my new rival's level and play dirty.

* * *

Okay, this was just an introduction about how we got where we at~  
now back to finish Lychee boy (ノ‥)ノ


	2. Chapter 2

So I know I said I can't picture them cussing (you know, because they don't really cuss in the show) but I'm just gonna assume that they actually do, especially Reese~  
Oh and Reese is bi...I'm just saying that because I feel like while he is totally gay for Malcolm and all, he would still check out chicks lol  
*this is me, attempting to do other characters, besides Malcolm's, POV* (._.)  
P.S. the computer I use to edit is busted so extra mistakes~ (⌒_⌒;)

Music: Heart Shaped Glasses - Marilyn Manson  
"_you should close your eyes; that blue is getting me high, and making me low_"

* * *

I pulled Malcolm into the first empty class I saw even though he was bitching the whole time.

_No, Reese_ he was saying the whole way. It's always_ not right now_ or _Stop it. That hurts_ with him.

But I didn't care. I had a boner since Christy from 3rd period bend over and her thong was all bunched up in her ass, completely showing her pussy.

But Malcolm always acts hard to get, so I have to convince him always.

I pulled down his pants and started sucking his dick.

Whenever I do that he gets all girly and starts going _Reese! Reese!_ After that, he's easy.

I started fingering him and he totally loves that even though he would never admit it.

Finally, Malcolm let me fuck him over the desk, which was what I wanted to do from the beginning. I love when I can see his expression as I fuck him.

I think Malcolm already had sex with a girl, even though he denies it, but I still took his ass's virginity.

I always come inside Malcolm even though I know he doesn't like it. It feels good and I guess he doesn't really mind because he doesn't get _that_ mad.

Sometimes after we have sex I think it would be nice to cuddle or something like that. I think Malcolm might like that. But that's kinda gay and too feel-y. And we don't talk about feelings in this family.

So I just say thanks and pinch his ass and kiss him before leaving.

~Herkabe~

I was reduced to rummaging through a colleague's supply closet during the lunch period, due to the fact that my pathetic excuse for a copier had abolished a stack of tests, forcing me to print new copies, hence the need for paper.

Usually, I get a lackey to do it for me, like Mr Zyzyx; but no. Apparently he thought a sick grandmother in the hospital was more important than his education.

I was about to admit defeat in Mrs. Ablens class, when I saw the new packets were all the way in the back of the lower shelf.

I am not as lithe as I used to be, forcing me to kneel to get access to them.

I was in the process of moving aside a packet of cardstock when I heard someone enter the classroom.

My first thought was: great, now I have to render an excuse to Mrs. Ablens.

Then the unmistakable sound of a student's voice. _A certain student_-

About to lecture them about being in classrooms, which was forbidden during the lunch period, I discerned something of a tiff between him and the person he came in with.

Malcolm was saying no and for a moment it occurred to me that I might end up benefiting if I gave heed to whatever was said.

I pressed my back against the back of the chair, still, and listened.

"No, Reese. Not here."

Reese? His older brother? Those two don't seem to commingle much in school.

"This is the only place. We never can at home! Please."

"Reese, I said no."

What exactly is this thing Malcolm refuses to engage in?

Reese made an anguished sound. "C'mon!"

Malcolm started to protest but then his voice became muffled, and recouped with the unmistakable din of osculation.

Surely, my ears deceive me.

I shifted onto my knees and peered from behind the chair; but I wasn't mistaken.

Reese had Malcolm pinned to the chalkboard.

I rubbed my eyes and considered pinching myself to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Reese jostled Malcolm to the desk, and kneeled in front of him.

I never would have anticipated this.

Reese pulled Malcolm's pants down.

Malcolm was already sporting an erection.

Reese mouthed at Malcolm's balls and licked his way up, swallowing him down entirely, bobbing his head expertly.

Assuredly, this twit kept himself busy.

Still, I couldn't stop focusing on Malcolm. He chanted Reese's name like a plead, clutching at the desk, he reclined on with a free hand, and used the other to bury it into Reese's spikes, urging him on.

My pants were getting cramped so I shifted, accidentally leaning on the desk, causing it to grate as it slid an inch across the classroom floor.

Fortunately, they didn't pick up on it.

If I come out now, interrupting, I have enough material to extort them severely.

However, I'm _can_ prosper from remaining furtive throughout...

Reese momentarily stopped sucking Malcolm to put two digits in his mouth.

Maybe I was too quick to deprecate their relationship.

I watched, amused, as the elder reached back, and without warning, insert the fingers into Malcolm's ass.

The blue-eyed boy became tempestuous, trying to move his legs that were confined by the jeans around his ankles.

Reese stood up and met Malcolm with a kiss, which was accepted.

Malcolm briskly kicked off his pants, underwear and shoes off and lied on the desk.

I was dazed by Malcolm's submission to Reese.

Reese pulled him to the edge, and after a brash preparation, forced himself inside Malcolm.

Malcolm's back arched off the desk, wailing and clawing.

They rutted on the defiled desk, unaware of their surroundings.

My legs started cramping.

Malcolm grabbed his dick and started jerking himself off.

Reese picked up the pace. "I'm gonna come," he churred.

"No. Not...ung!...don't do it in me!"

I pressed the heel of my hand down on my erection to relieve some pressure.

Reese stilled.

Malcolm came, too, squirting all over his hand, with a whine that traveled down my spine and caused me to shiver.

The sopping fabric of my underwear clung to me.

I turned back around, and settled down low, out of view.

I held my breath, waiting for their pants to subside.

"Jerk! I told you not to come inside me!"

Reese laughed dismissively.

Maybe I can, not only use this use opportunity to humiliate them both, but to also procure something I've wanted since the first time I descried that blue-eyed boy...

* * *

I do love Malcolm/Reese overall and tend to make them have a more amorous relationship, but I figured I would try something more abusive and more like their actual relationship~  
Hahaha Herkabe is a sneaky little asshole. Gotta love him.  
Things are getting too spicy for the pepper now~! (*-`ω´- )人


	3. Chapter 3

Incase yall were wonderin', I haven't really decided where in the show this takes place. I was leaning towards s7 at first, but thats too much of a commitment, I feel. so perhaps s6/s5 but either way, if I were you, I wouldn't look too much into it because I'm too lazy to make this as canon-ly accurate as possible.  
Oh and I keep forgetting to give warnings for the chapters lol  
But uhm: WARNING: some pedophilia implied (a wee bit) (¬‿¬)

Music: Rosso Relativo - Tiziano Ferro

* * *

It had been three weeks since I witnessed Reese and Malcolm in the classroom.

I spent the first week wrestling with many ideas in my head, trying to concoct the perfect strategy to approach this.

In the passing two weeks I found myself thinking about Malcolm, incessantly. Not that that didn't happen before, but this time it was different.

While he's sitting in my class, even when he is delivering a quip, all I see is him on that desk, being fucked.

Every single time I look at him: all I envision is that contorted expression of carnal agony he wore when he orgasmed.

xXx

Whenever I caught sight of Reese at school, it brought on irrational chagrin. Not that that didn't happen before, but this time it was different.

It was all altered, my view; now that I knew what would transpire behind closed doors, or in this case, classrooms.

When I see that imbecile running around, I'm reminded of how much he unappreciates his circumstances.

I know where this bitterness is coming from.

I just can't fathom the reason why Malcolm would hanker to be with him. Malcolm is in line for someone better; someone who would be cognizant of him and capable of discerning him. Someone at his level.

But everyone deserves that-

xXx

But I know better than to be fostering feelings for a student. I don't covet Malcolm.

Or so I thought.

xXx

I thought I had finally surpassed this stage of imaginary inelegant that made me unnoticeably skittish in the presence of Malcolm-

The students were working quietly on a project when Malcolm got up and came over to get some supplies from a file cabinet.

It was allowed by students to help themselves to the supplies we kept in stock.

The cabinet was adjacent to my desk, and I neglected the compulsion to look over at him.

He retracted the drawer and reached into it but then quickly winced in pain. He must have cut himself on the keen edge of the torn metal lining.

He inhaled sharply and the sound made my palms go numb.

Malcolm popped the pricked finger into his mouth and sucked on it as he retrieved what he needed with his other hand carefully.

It served as a worthy distraction, alright.

I even made an inane mistake when I was teaching; and of course, Malcolm pointed it out.

If I hadn't been so vulnerable at the moment, I would have reacted less erratic.

I snapped at him and told him he had lunch detention.

"Well, Mr. Wilkerson, if you insist on trying to teach this class, then maybe you'll join me at lunch to briefly prompt me on your next lesson plan."

He opened his mouth in a silent protest.

But that meant that he would be in my classroom, alone, with me, during lunch, which wasn't helping my case.

He glared up at me and I could only envision myself forcing my dick into his mouth as he subdued and let me skull-fuck him.

xXx

I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat; instead I endeavored to appear busy, waiting for the lengthy ten minutes of detention to terminate.

Malcolm was stationed at a desk in the front row, glaring at me.

And I found it hilarious. Whether it was because I always relished the ability to make him react so emotionally, or that his scowl was funny, or both...probably both.

I pretended I was engrossed on the papers I was grading, trying to hide my smile.

The second-hand on the clock ticked loudly in the quiet room, and after it's 600th tick, Malcolm jumped up and hung his backpack on his shoulder. "I can go now," he said, not asked.

I waved him towards the door , nonchalantly, with the hand I was holding the highlighter I was grading with.

He left in a huff.

xXx

I can't keep this up anymore. I don't even know why I haven't done anything yet.

I think because once I do, I am admitting to myself that I do want Malcolm.

But I don't.

The only thing I want is to dominate him like he so submissively let Reese do to him.

Watch him fall apart on my embrace.

I had to consider that perhaps Malcolm was that way with his brother because they were already in a relationship. Perhaps not.

But either way, there is familiarity with Reese, so maybe what I saw were results I could never achieve.

For once, I wanna see him surrender to me, in lieu of the stern, dissident face I was constantly presented.

xXx

Finally, I crawled into bed around 2 am.

Possessing this seemingly insatiable urge for days, weeks, years, forever. I pulled my boxers down and let the cool night air touch my erection.

Using my thumb, I smeared the leaking pre-cum on the head, letting myself hiss loudly into the night.

I jacked myself roughly, angry and relieved that I finally gave in.

I thought about the first day I saw Malcolm.

His blue eyes seemed so full of sin to me now: enough to fall into and never wanting to pull yourself back out.

I thought about Malcolm in that classroom, at the disposal of his brother. Easily moved and emotional; wanton.

I came in thick, sloppy ropes all over my shirt.

Sighing, more relaxed than I recall feeling in months.

I decided to not bother with the mess on my shirt and rolled over and fell asleep.

xXx

When I returned to school, I was feeling confident.

I had convinced myself that after my little indiscretion last night, it was all I needed to surpass this 'crush' I thought I had.

But once again I was thoroughly wrong.

I was heading off to class when I spotted Reese and Malcolm in the hallway.

They were just discussing something. Reese was enthusiastically explaining something and Malcolm seemed unsure of what he was saying.

Then I was full of resentment all over again.

xXx

I decided this wasn't an emotional issue, it was an issue of conquests.

I took the liberty of calling on Malcolm to come see me later that day.

xXx

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Herkabe?"

"Malcolm, one of the many perks of working in the glamorous field of public education, is the constant opportunity to reach out to my students, and..."

"You know, you can come right out and tell me how you're screwing me over. I don't need the speech," Malcolm interrupted.

I resisted the urge to laugh at the word 'screw'. "Be patient."

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

I relished this moment, before I would utter the words that would wipe that condescending look off his face...

* * *

So apparently, according to the internet 'skull-fuck' means to fuck a skull like in the eye socket or something... (O_O；)  
and thats not what I meant...I just meant fellatio...  
I felt really inclined to add some Malcolm POV in hopes of clearing things up about his relationship with Reese. But actually I probably won't.  
But I really doubt I will add anymore Reese POV lolol I can't do that (⌒_⌒;)


	4. Chapter 4

*gets off on interjecting sudden happenings, throwing off the plot line and pissing off readers*  
My first thought was: would Herkabe really just come out and say he wants Malcolm? Yeah, he would, because he's that cut-through-the-old-crap-cake kinda guy.

Music: Cherish - Nightmare

* * *

~Malcolm~ *5 minutes before*

I met up with Reese outside because we never got a chance to finish the conversation we were having this morning in the hallway.

"Malcolm, it will totally work," he was explaining.

"Reese, I'm not sure they will go for it."

"It's fool-proof! Didn't I show you my drawing?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'm in."

Reese smiled at me then his gaze turned to something behind me.

A boy with glasses and curly hair came up to us. "Mr. Herkabe wishes to see you in his classroom."

"Okay," I replied, turning back to continue my conversation with Reese. Herkabe can wait.

"Now."

I turned around and looked at the kid that was so intent on me hurrying to go see Herkabe.

"Please," he squeaked, looking at my scowl.

I let out a guttural sigh. "Reese, I'll talk to you later," I announced, grabbing my backpack off the bench.

"Okay, don't forget," reminded Reese, leaving in the other direction.

What is with Herkabe, anyways? Not bad enough he constantly picks on me during class, now he has to find ways to badger me out of class?

xXx

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Herkabe," I asked, as politely as I could manage under the circumstances.

"Malcolm, one of the many perks of working in the glamorous field of public education, is the constant opportunity to reach out to my students, and..." he started.

"You know, you can come right out and tell me how you're screwing me over. I don't need the speech," I interrupted.

"Be patient," he prompted, holding up a finger.

I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

He got up from his desk closed the classroom door.

"Why'd you close the door," I blurted. He was making me more uncomfortable than usual.

"I don't want anyone else to hear," he cautioned, smiling, leaning against the closed door.

~Herkabe~

I made my way back to my desk and sat down.

"Now, Malcolm, as I was saying, before your very abrasive interruption- as you tend to do, I always strive to take the proper precautions to reach out to my students..."

Malcolm shifted his balance to his other foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

"...and I've been bestowed with the opportunity to reach out to _you_."

"Let me guess, you've had some sort of epiphany, and decided not to ruin my life for the rest of the school year?"

"Not quite. Sometimes, Malcolm, life presents us with certain contingencies that are far too enticing to not be immediately taken advantage of."

"Okay, what's the blackmail," sighed Malcolm.

"Why must you insist on taking the fun out of everything, making things sound so negative? Really, Malcolm you have too much cynicism for someone your age-"

"I haven't done anything wrong for you to hold against me," addressed Malcolm.

"Really, are you sure? A specific thing comes to mind."

Malcolm got a look of concentration on his face, like he was scanning his brain for all the devious acts he had done recently.

"Might of happened one, or two weeks ago...no, definitely three weeks ago."

Malcolm seemed to stop racking his brain; instead he glared down at me.

"No? Still don't remember?" I pushed my chair away from my desk as I stood up.

"Why don't you just come out and say it," proposed Malcolm, threateningly.

"Its more entertaining my way." I took three steps from my chair, in Malcolm's direction.

The only reason I was dragging this out was in hopes of witnessing the look of horror Malcolm would get on his face when he fully grasps the situation.

I reclined on a corner of the desk, adjacent to Malcolm. "Three weeks ago, I found myself lacking the proper materials, therefore was forced to intrude into a fellow co-worker's workplace to help myself."

"And you're telling me this...because?" Malcolm tilted his head towards his right shoulder.

"It's coming," I conceded, pushing myself off the desk and proceeded to pace a circle around Malcolm "I believe I was in Mrs's Ablens class," I continued.

I think I heard Malcolm gulp.

I stopped pacing and came to a rest when I was blocking the doorway from Malcolm's view.

"While I was busy retrieving what I needed, I noticed two young men, wandering into classrooms when they shouldn't have..."

Malcolm stopped breathing.

My pace resumed, and ceased once again when I was standing right behind Malcolm. "...and I was witness to a certain deed."

I had the feeling Malcolm might run, so I rested my hand heavily on his shoulder.

"An incident...of the _interbreeding_ sort-"

Malcolm's expression turned aghast; he proved a worthy patsy.

Keeping my hand on his shoulder, I circled him to meet him face to face. "Incase, you still haven't grasped what I am saying: I saw the whole thing- Reese fucking you on that desk, Malcolm," I whispered.

Malcolm shoved my hand away, taking two steps back. "What do you want?"

"Oh, well, lots of things, really," I shrugged. "You see, Malcolm, I don't think its necessary to be coy with you. Surely, someone of _your_ intellect can comprehend my mundane intentions."

"I really don't," claimed Malcolm, shaking his head simultaneously.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts and go behind my desk to sit down.

"Malcolm, I'm not asking for much; just your complete and total submission."

"What does exactly does that entitle you to?"

"You."

"Me?"

"_All_ of you."

I don't know if it was the way I couldn't play down my smile or my tone, but I knew Malcolm finally understood. Yet, I still sensed Malcolm's resistance.

"Sexual blackmail? You really think you can get away with that?"

"Yes. And do you know why? Because no one in this school will take your, and especially your brother's words, over mine. Your way in over your head."

He and I both knew it was true: I had the upper hand.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Reese," I offered.

Malcolm finally met my eyes.

I began to grow uneasy. Maybe he wouldn't take the bait.

"I will make sure he doesn't pass his classes, even get him expelled. And you know I can do much worse..."

Malcolm looked down, and I wished I could see his face to try to decipher what was going through his mind, but I knew I had him.

"Think it over and then come to my office, after school."

xXx

I waited after school for Malcolm to show up at my office, somewhat agog.

Having my last period free, I used it to do some meager preening in the mens room and chew cinnamon-flavored gum.

Five minutes after the bell rang, I started bouncing my right leg.

Six minutes passed and I started bouncing both legs.

A soft rapping at the door, unmistakably Malcolm's, startled me.

"Come in," I called, after I cleared my throat.

I scrambled to grab some papers, giving the illusion of being busy, and not at all expectant.

Malcolm padded in, looking meek, instead of the agitated expression I anticipated he would be wearing.

I smoothed my tie as I got up from my desk and met Malcolm at the door, reaching between his waist and arm to grab the door knob and close the door, which made him flinch.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," I assured, noticing how soothing it came out instead of the insolent tone I was aiming for.

He moved past me to stand in the middle of the room.

"Take a seat," I said.

"Let's just get this over with," he chided

"Take a seat." I suggested, again, coolly.

He shook his head from side to side.

"Fine." I locked the door.

* * *

omg am I giving a master-slave kind of relationship vibe...? L(・o・)」  
*pictures sleazy yaoi manga, complete with uke wearing maid outfit*  
I do have plans to lighten things up, if not turn them around completely! A consensual Herkabe/Malcolm relationship perhaps? *Fighting Reese/Malcolm tendencies*  
No promises on the maid outfit, guys. ('▽')


	5. Chapter 5

*currently stationed at procrastination-ville* (+_+)

Music: 蝶 (Chou) - Acid Black Cherry

* * *

~Malcolm~

Herkabe slapped his hands down on my shoulders, spun us, and finished shoving me the last few inches till I was backed up against the door.

"I think you'll grow to like it," he whispered.

He leaned in and it was like he was radiating heat down on me. I started getting that prickly-hot feeling down my back, and I squirmed slightly in attempt to alleviate it.

He remained still, his face hovering away from mine.

I was afraid to breathe, so I held my breath, afraid to meet his eyes, so I looked down at his lips. Lax at first then they twisted up into a smile.

He exhaled slowly, and I could smell cinnamon on his breath.

I waited. Waited for his lips to kiss mine. I expected him to press into me, tasting my mouth with his tongue. I waited for his hand to run down my chest- reach underneath. Thinking about running his calloused thumbs over my chest. No matter how much I wanted him to stop, he wouldn't. He eventually moved his hands down my pants. Touching me so wantonly, I might even make a sound..

"Malcolm?"

I opened my eyes back to the sight of his lips.

"What," I asked, confused, upon seeing he still hadn't moved.

Herkabe took a step back.

"Weren't you going to kiss me?"

"Was I? Actually, I won't. I changed my mind."

"What?..!"

"Yes. You can go now." Herkabe said as he sat back down at his desk and started going through some papers.

I had half a mind to ask him why, but instead I left without another word.

xXx

The day after, nothing out of the ordinary happened in class.

In fact he almost downright ignored me, but not the I-don't-like-you ignored me, more like the I-don't-care type of ignoring.

To be honest, it made me shakey; similar to a remorseful feeling in my gut.

I was too distracted to get my things together beforehand so I was the last to get out of class.

Mr. Herkabe was sitting at his desk, shuffling through our latest work.

I knew he knew I was there, but I still felt the urge to tiptoe out.

As I was leaving, Herkabe finally said the first words he had said to me all day.

"Come to my office after school."

I was going to nod, but it was pointless, so I just hurried out of class.

xXx

After school, Reese came up to me.

"Hey, Malcolm if we leave now, we can get home before mom comes does."

"I can't, Reese."

I was about to explain why, but instead Reese just rolled his eyes and left.

That went great.

xXx

I showed up at Herkabe's office, again, after school.

I waited like the last time, on the other side of the door, trying to gain the courage to go in.

This time he was doing it for sure, I guess.

I shook my head, trying to rid the thoughts of all the things I imagined him doing to me.

One last deep breath and I knocked with two knuckles.

"Come in," he sing-songed from the other side.

I stepped in and closed the door behind me, no need of last time's repeat. Now he would kiss me and...I shook my head again.

"Malcolm, can you take these papers to Ms. Jameson?"

I reached over the desk and took them from him, then waited.

Herkabe looked up after ten seconds.

"Um, is that it," I wavered.

"Yeah, after that you can go."

I padded out of the office, puzzled.

Is this what he plans to do with me? Treat me like an errand boy?

xXx

The third day I was sluggish for the first few classes, including Herkabe's. I got into an argument with Reese and I didn't get much time to sleep.

I once again, found myself being the last to exit Herkabe's classroom.

This time, when he tells me to go to his office after school, I will tell him I don't want to!

However, Herkabe didn't say anything as I was leaving.

I couldn't understand what he was doing.

First, he wanted to have sex with me, then he changed his mind. Then I was down to being a pencil pusher, and now it's nothing?

I don't know if it's just because I wasn't in a good mood or if ever since Herkabe threatened me, my whole life seems upside down.

xXx

For the third, and what I really hope is the final time, I stood at Herkabe's door, after school.

I was too frustrated to be remotely self-conscious about anything that I might say or might happen.

Without any room for hesitation I burst into his office.

I hadn't even considered there might be someone else in there until I was opening the closed door.

Luckily, he was all alone. Good. I think.

I walked in and let the door slam behind me.

He remained busy with his work, unstartled by the intrusion.

"What do you want," I demanded.

"Malcolm, I thought we discussed this."

"I thought we _had_. But I thought you wanted..."

Herkabe looked up at me, finally. "Wanted, what?"

I cursed myself for actually feeling inane saying the word. "I thought you had said you wanted _me_."

"I did say that."

"So you changed your mind?"

Herkabe snickered crookedly.

"I just thought...you wanted me to have sex with you," I insisted. The word sizzled on my tongue.

"What are you getting at?"

I hated how Herkabe acted coy or dumb or whatever. Asshole.

C'mon Malcolm, don't let him see you hesitate. "Well, I..."

"Getting impatient, Malcolm?"

"No! I just don't see why you insist on prolonging it. Can't we just get this over with?...!"

"Fine, Malcolm. What do you suggest I do?"

Fucker! He just gets off on making me say these things!

"I don't know," I lied.

"I think you do, Malcolm."

Herkabe rose from his desk, coming towards me.

I wanted to say 'forget it' and leave, but my legs wouldn't move. I turned my cheek to him, trying to think of the something to say, or do.

~Herkabe~

I backed him up against the closed door, resting a flat hand on it, leaning closer to him.

We were close enough to share our breaths now.

I reached up to pet Malcolm's face, but then I heard it. Just faintly: 'no'.

"Did you say 'no'," I asked, enthralled.

Malcolm denied it.

"Tell me what you want, then," I coaxed.

Malcolm appeared so vulnerable, and _cute_, backed up against the door like that, like a small pouting child.

I knew he was abstaining from looking at me, because, regardless of the bravado he feigned, he was nothing but ambivalent.

All this time, the past three days, I had intended to make him wait. Hold off on engaging in anything, and in the interim, Malcolm would torture himself over it. Constantly questioning himself, and why I had shown no interest. He would drown in his thoughts of my 'rejection', only to end up seeking out a desperate attempt at validation in the end. _Then_ he would want me just as bad as I wanted him.

But I overestimated him, I thought it would take at least a week before being confronted by Malcolm...but it was all to my advantage, anyway, validation or not.

I shifted my free hand under Malcolm's unbuttoned shirt, grazing my fingertips on his t-shirt clad ribs and he whimpered.

And that's all it took; all the binds I had made came undone.

I grabbed his chin, guiding him to look up at me, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

His lips were warm, and I licked at them, requesting entrance.

When he seemed to withdraw any signs of resisting, I licked into him, tasting him.

My hand released his jaw and traveled over his shoulder and slid down his back, coming to rest on the small of his back, pulling him closer to me.

For a moment, I felt Malcolm kiss me back and I had lost it completely.

I beared myself down on him, pinning him against the door.

The hand I was holding myself up with, on the door, made its way under his t-shirt, massaging his flat abdomen.

I pulled myself from his lips to kiss his jaw, then trail down his neck.

Malcolm turned his head the other way, consciously or unconsciously giving me more access to his skin.

I bit down on his neck and Malcolm hissed.

Would leaving a hickey be too callow for an adult to do?

I had just convinced myself that I would leave one anyways, when I heard a knock, coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

I just think it's too easy to play on Malcolm's ego-  
Lol same start/end setting. I suck. (/ω＼)  
Reminds me of when Malcolm found Reese's gf annoying yet ends up hooking up with her behind Reese's back lolololol _similarities?_...quite. （⌒▽⌒）  
bad news~  
I know I've been slow on my updates but I got a full work-packed week ahead. so yeah...no promises on the next chapter *sighs and melts into the floor* (╯︵╰,)  
oh yeah so I didn't know what to call that shirt that Malcolm wears open over his other shirt...you know what I mean? I don't get why people do that. I hate layering. Like Goddamnit, isn't one shirt enough? Aren't you hot? what ARE YOu hiding, **Malcolm**?! don't hide your bod! (┌・。・)┌


	6. Chapter 6

Omfg I hate myself for taking almost a gotdamn-ass week to update, but luckily I didn't have to go into work on saturday after all so I got the weekend to write (¬､¬)  
Oh yeah, WARNING: Wilkercest, smut and what-not *waves hand dismissively*

Music: **Things you make me do - Devil Doll**  
"_I got a secret plan to you love__...  
...I think about you constantly, all through the night and day...  
__...Do I need you? You seem to think I do...  
__...You are such a little boy with your big philosophy...  
__...And how can you smile at me when you know just what you can do?...  
...And it's not fair to me, cuz' you know that I can never have you...  
__...How can you make me feel so good but then you make me feel so bad?...  
...Stay away from me...trying to deceive me..._"

* * *

~Herkabe~

Malcolm was the first to react. His eyes went wide in surprise.

My first instinct was to jump back. Instead I slowly pulling away.

Gotta play this cool, Lionel.

Malcolm looked up at me, terrified.

Unlocking the door, I just turned around and went to sit down at my desk.

The knocking on the door persisted, louder this time.

I smoothed my tie and cleared my throat. "Come in."

Malcolm moved from the door as it opened.

I had the urge to snap at him and tell him to stop looking so damn aghast.

In stepped Ms. Bartlett, right on time.

~Malcolm~

I could hear myself panting, completely shaken. And I wasn't sure if it was because we could have been caught or because Herkabe actually kissed me.

He kissed me so insistently, that I actually don't remember what I was thinking when he was kissing me.

It was a fleeting moment, where all I could do was feel Herkabe, kissing me, his hands roaming-

"Oh. Are you busy," asked Ms. Bartlett, looking at me, once she stepped into the office.

"Not at all," assured Herkabe.

How could he be so calm, as if nothing had happened?

"Malcolm was just leaving," claimed Herkabe, smirking at me.

Completely kicked out.

I padded out of the classroom, leaving the door opened. I felt used, embarrassed...and I don't know.

Once I had turned the corner, I ran most of they way home.

xXx

I worried that things would change once I saw Herkabe back at school. I expected bawdy glances and grins from him, but he was surprisingly nonchalant.

As I was exiting Mr. Herkabe's class, Reese was waiting for me at the door. This was unusual. "What's up," I asked, looking over my shoulder to make sure Mr. Herkabe wasn't looking.

He wasn't.

"Let's go to _dee-kline-koo-che_," Reese said.

_Die Kleine Küche_ was a small Bavarian bakery located near the school, that Reese had meant to go try since he heard about their famous Viennese Apple Strudel.

"Sounds good," I nodded.

"Malcolm, I need you to stay here for lunch and file some papers for me."

"No. Why don't you get someone else to do it?"

Herkabe looked up at me, surprised and amused, then gave Reese a once over, to which Reese returned with a dirty look.

Last thing I wanted was for Herkabe to say something to Reese.

I sighed, heavily. "Reese...I'm sorry," I stressed.

"Why are you always doing things for this jackass," snapped Reese, shaking a hand towards Herkabe.

I was sure Herkabe heard him, but chose to ignore it.

I didn't even know where to begin. I looked down, defeated.

Reese scoffed, brushing roughly past me as he left.

"Pick your battles," asserted Herkabe, handing me a heavy stack of papers.

xXx

I skimmed through the stack that Herkabe had handed me, organizing them alphabetically in the filing cabinets.

Herkabe was busy speaking to Ms. Bartlett, outside the classroom.

I wasn't within earshot but I had a good view of them.

It was so obviously a cheap ploy to get my attention, and I wasn't dumb enough to fall for it.

Ms. Bartlett was the prettiest teacher in the school, but I still don't think she was remotely attractive.

She threw her blond waves over her shoulders, tucking a strand behind her ear.

Herkabe leaned against the wall, smiling as he spoke; probably about stupid things she wouldn't find interesting.

Then she giggled.

I looked back down at my work.

The sooner I can finish this the sooner I can leave...

"Hahaha, Lionel," I heard Ms. Bartlett titter.

Ignoring the urge to look over...

Ms. Bartlett was fiddling with a ringlet on her shoulder, and Herkabe was looking her up and down, lewdly. She shifted her weight and her skirt danced around her knees.

I rushed through the papers, finishing the stack.

"Here." I stepped between them and handed the papers to Herkabe. "I'm done!"

xXx

After school I went straight home.

xXx

"Hey!" Reese stepped out of the room the minute I arrived home. He looked daggers at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

I was tired and peeved; last thing I wanted was to argue with Reese. "I'm sorry about today," I mumbled, hoping to settle it, going to the fridge to get a water bottle. But I should know better when it comes to Reese, or Herkabe in any case-

"You owe me," pressed Reese.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Out."

"Dewey?"

Reese shrugged and grabbed my arm, making me drop the sealed water bottle.

He guided me to the bedroom where he closed the door, pushing me up against it, treating me with a kiss.

He ran his hands over me, roughly, like he was searching for something.

"No...Reese, I'm not in the mood," I choked out, not giving him the satisfaction of crying out when he bit my neck.

"Too bad." He reached under my jeans but over my boxers to fondle me.

I bit back a moan, already reacting to his ministrations.

Once he was satisfied he removed his hand, and pushed me down to my knees. Undoing his pants in a hurry, he grabbed his erection guiding it to my lips. I thought about turning away and what consequences would ensue, but he grabbed my jaw, forcing himself into my mouth.

I grabbed his legs, straightening myself up, adjusting my jaw around him.

I allowed Reese to grab a fistful of my hair as he dragged in and out of my mouth, tasting the pre-cum that gathered on my tongue.

"Fuck, Malcolm." Reese moaned, holding me with both hands now.

One of the few things I enjoyed was Reese churring my name, and I couldn't help but wonder if Herkabe would say it the same way...

I looked up at Reese, who had his eyes closed with his head thrown back. I wondered if Herkabe would look the same, too.

"Shit," Reese cursed and came in my mouth, surprising me.

I pushed him away, standing up, coughing and wiping at my tongue with my sleeve.

"Serves you right for blowing me off." He laughed at his choice of words, as he pulled up his pants. "Don't do it again," he proposed.

"Yeah, I won't," I promised, even though he left the room before I could finish talking.

xXx

When I went back to school, I avoided making eye contact with Herkabe and made sure I was out of his class the minute the bell rang.

I wanted to make myself as scarce as possible, leaving him no window for him to call on me.

I thought I was home free for another day when I looked through my backpack while making a stop at my locker.

How could I have forgotten to turn in my essay?

If I didn't know any better, I'd think I might have done this on purpose..but it was only cuz' I was in a hurry.

I drudged to his class, dreading that fact that we would both be alone, giving him the chance to make a request.

I waited outside the door before I went in, trying to make up an excuse for being in a hurry, when I heard giggling. I peeked into the classroom.

No surprise I found Ms. Bartlett and Herkabe inside. I considered leaving or listening to their conversation when Ms. Bartlett reclined against a desk, resting her hand on it and Herkabe moved his hand over hers.

"Mr. Herkabe...!" I hurled myself into the classroom, before I even thought about what I was going to say.

Ms. Bartlett retracted her hand immediately.

"...I forgot to...turn in my paper..." I reported.

He made an apologetic face at the blushing Ms. Bartlett, and she nodded, leaving the classroom, avoiding my gaze.

Herkabe waited till she had left the classroom to sit down at his desk.

"How long were you standing outside before you came in," he asked.

Had he seen me?

"I just forgot to turn in my project before I left," I replied, dropping the paper on his desk.

He marked a '-15' points on the top in red pen.

"What's that for?!"

"It's late," he affirmed.

"It's not fair! It's just a pathetic excuse to lower my grade."

"What's pathetic is you standing outside my classroom, like a peeping tom."

"No. What's pathetic is how you're just using Ms. Bartlett to make me jealous."

"Wow! Malcolm, are you so egocentric that you think I am just going after Ms. Bartlett as an attempt to make you envious?"

"...Yes."

"Well then I underestimated your level of arrogance." He tsk-tsked, shaking his head.

Cheeky asshole.

~Herkabe~

I would definitely consider aggravating Malcolm one of my very adored hobbies.

"I'm sick of this. I don't want to be your errand boy or anything else," he scolded.

"I respect your stand, Malcolm, and I want you to know this will in no way affect the management of certain clandestine information. Or will it?"

Malcolm scowled, scanning the floor.

"I'll be expecting you today in my office; I wanna play a game."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
That fricken divider didn't wanna appear so I made one ^

I know what you're thinking: _Game? is this Saw?_ Yes, yes it is. ಠ_ಠ  
I was really excited about the next chapter then I remembered I still have to write and edit it. (^_^;)  
So I guess I'm going with an abusive Malcolm/Reese relationship. Not at all what I had in mind when I started, butttt I guess that's how its gonna be ¯\_(。_°)_/¯  
Btw, I don't really think 'cheeky' is in Malcolm's vocabulary lolololol  
Hopefully the next chapter will follow soon-**_er _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. Chapter 7

I had to leave town for a few days so that meant no writing. (ㄒoㄒ)  
then sometimes i just hate what I write and stare at my computer for hours. (⋋▂⋌)  
I'm honestly scared of posting more chapters bc things keep coming up and this story sucks and... (no emoticon of me killing myself found)  
WARNING: smut and dub/non-con-ish moments. ⊙０⊙

**Music: Bossy - Lindsay Lohan **(this song just screams Herkabe...to me, anyways...)  
_"...Don't disobey, answer to me..._  
_ ...Follow direction...We do this my way..._  
_...I like it how I like it when I like it and that's how it is..._  
_ ...If I want it I get it now..._  
_...Trust me, you want me happy...Punishment can be severe..._  
_...Don't tell me no..._  
_...I'm just a little bossy"_

* * *

Malcolm sauntered into my office, looking awfully chipper. Which only meant one thing: he thought he was going to circumvent me.

"So you said you wanted to play a game," he remarked, propping his unzipped backpack on the chair next to him.

I nodded.

Malcolm looked unsettled. He cleared his throat. "What kind of game?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how calculable he is.

"What's so funny," he asked, shifting in his seat.

"I didn't know how flagitious you were, Malcolm," I alleged, getting up from my chair.

"What do you mean," questioned Malcolm, glancing at his backpack.

"I didn't know you were into that." I fished the tape recorder out of his backpack. "You always record yourself when you get fucked?" I pulled out the tape and threw it on the floor where I crushed it with my foot. "Any other surprises, Mr. Wilkerson?"

Malcolm scowled, shaking his head.

"Good," I replied. "Now, I grow weary of being modest..." I paced towards him.

"You? Modest?" Malcolm scoffed.

"Yes. Modest." I narrowed my eyes at him. "But I think we've both had enough-" I gripped the armrests of his seat and pulled his chair closer before he could scramble out of it.

I waited for him retaliate.

I hate how much I liked his generic smell. The smell of cheap soap and maybe some cologne.

His silence made me reconsider his discernment.

"Are you gonna be a good boy," I teased.

Malcolm ran his tongue over his lips, efficaciously diverting me.

When I looked back up at his eyes, he was looking at my lips.

"For you? Never."

"Too bad. You cheat, you lose. And now you're mine." I grabbed a fistful of Malcolm's shirt, pulling him to his feet, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

He pawed at me, futilely, only making me tighten my grasp.

I spun us around, and laid him down on the desk, rucking his shirt up, watching my fingers run down his flat abdomen that wavered under my grazing fingertips.

Malcolm watched my hand then looked up at me, eyes wide with anticipation, with his lips parted due to soft panting.

He had stopped protesting and I decided to test the waters again by bending down to kiss him. Stiff-jawed at first, but eventually relaxed, parting his lips at my will, allowing me to lick into his mouth.

I watched as he clenched his eyes shut at first, but eventually stopped.

My hand continued the trail down his stomach to his pants.

His eyes opened wide, again.

I looked down at him sternly, showing him I wasn't going to change my mind.

He wasn't wearing a belt. I popped the button on his jeans moving down to the zipper that sounded obnoxiously loud in the silent office.

I don't think either of us was breathing now.

I slid my hand down underneath, past the waistband of his boxers.

"Wait," piped Malcolm, holding my wrist.

I ripped the hand that he was impeding my hand with off me and pinned it down to the desk by his head, then persisted moving my hand further down.

I hooked my hand around his cock, never taking my eyes of Malcolm's face.

Malcolm bit his lip.

I stroked him momentarily then started working his boxers and pants down his thighs.

The moment I did, he sat up, again trying to stop me, but I laid a hand on his chest and forced him back down, flat against the desk.

I went back to stroking him till he was completely hard, which didn't take very long. I was surprised he stopped giving objections, especially verbal ones.

I smeared his pre-cum with my fore and middle finger until they were thoroughly coated in the milky liquid, then reached past his balls, where I nudged at his entrance with my fingertips.

Malcolm gripped my shirt. He didn't say no or yes or push or pulled me. He just looked at me.

I leaned down close to him, our lips centimetres apart. I moved my hand away from his ass, back up to his dick. He thrusted up, searching for friction, and I let him rut into my hand.

Malcolm keened, closing his eyes and coming forward the last few spaces between us to kiss me.

I dodged him before he could kiss me. "See, Malcolm? You want me too." I directed my fingers back to his entrance and thrust them in, without warning.

"No," Malcolm moaned, his hips bucking.

I skimmed my other hand over his chest, pinching one of his nipples, causing him to whimper. I loved every noise he made. I loved the expressions on his face.

I used one hand to fuck him with two fingers and the other to jerk him off.

His pre-cum leaked at a more constant pace now, running down my hand, pooling on his belly.

He started moaning more erratically, never releasing the hold on my shirt.

I pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles and turned him to sit up and face me, on the edge of the desk.

I spread his legs apart and settled between them. "I think I'm gonna fuck you now, Malcolm," I sneered. I wasn't really going to, but he needn't know that.

"Wait," begged Malcolm.

"What am I waiting for exactly," I inquired, taking a hold of his dick again.

Malcolm gasped, but didn't reply.

"Oh. You want to come first? Okay, I'm fine with that," I asserted.

I jacked him quickly with a tight fist. Malcolm's face was twisted up in agony; his mouth fell open, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

_Just open your eyes. I need to see your eyes._

Malcolm let his head fall back, hips bucking off the desk.

_I need to see you, when you come._

I was so sure Malcolm was gonna come when I heard an increasingly loud knock at the door.

"Fuck!" I let go of Malcolm, who fell back on the desk, panting.

I was so close... Who in the fuck could it be?

"Don't. go. anywhere." I threatened down at him. He nodded.

I made myself as presentable as possible, then opened the door a slit, enough to peek out.

"I'm busy, could you possibly come back another time?"

"Where's my brother?"

"I don't know where Malcolm is," I lied, smoothing my tie.

I knew Malcolm wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't want to be caught like this.

"I know he's in there," challenged Reese.

"He's not. Goodbye."

Reese glared up at me, but finally turned on his heels and left.

I closed the door, thankful he didn't argue any further.

"I think we're going to have to find somewhere else to do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

mY Crappy home-made divider ^

Poor Herkabe can't catch a break...that's what he gets for being a blackmailing-meanie ( ಠ ಠ )  
I don't know how much longer I'll need to finish the story (no, I honestly don't have any idea liek 2 chapters at least...) \(￣□￣)\  
but long enough for Herkabe to lock it up. ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ) ?


	8. Chapter 8

My co-worker went on maternity leave so guess who's taking over her 12-hour shifts? Yeah (;¬_¬)  
(like I knw yall don't wanna hear it but I just want you to knw that the reason I dnt update sooner is bc I'm actually busy)  
I'm horrible and you guys deserve better ಥ_ಥ  
WARNING: fleeting SEX

Music: Fer Sure - The Medic Droid  
"_Look at the mess we've made tonight...  
__We're not falling in love, we're just falling apart...  
Just let your body go...  
__All this time is wasted, pretending we're in love,  
__but that's alright cuz' you know I love being with you and seeing you cry.  
__So don't let go._"

* * *

**Tuesday 7:48pm**

Malcolm closed the front door of his house behind him, stepping into the brisk outdoor breeze. It was already starting to get dark.

He straightened the backpack on his shoulders that had a physics textbook, a condom and half an empty bottle of Encounter Ultimate inside it.

**Tuesday 8:26pm**

The door was left ajar just like he told him it would be. He looked at the golden number painted on the door, '94', then pushed it open.

Malcolm padded into the room, looking around. It seemed he was alone in the room.

He set his backpack down on the chair by the small table at the entrance and glanced around.

_What if this is a bad idea?_ he asked himself._ I shouldn't be here. We'll get caught. This is stupid._

He was on the brink of changing his mind and running back home when the door to the room closed behind him.

"Malcolm, you came." His voice sounded meek and surprised.

**Monday 6:28pm**

Malcolm tiptoed, as much as it is possible to tiptoe when you're wearing sneakers, into his bedroom.

Reese was stationed at his desk, quietly, doing something.

He had played out every scenario in his head; what Reese would say to him about disappearing after school.

Maybe Reese was the kind of person to lie and not feel any remorse, but he promised Reese he wouldn't see Herkabe anymore.

Reese had not acknowledged or noticed him, so he carefully sat down on his bed, cursing the squeaky springs that creaked as the bed dipped under him.

"Where were you?"

Malcolm's stomach dropped as Reese spoke up.

"Library," Malcolm replied, putting together the next explicative sentences in his head.

He said library because Reese would never be at the library, just in case he might have to end up reading a sign that said 'pull. don't push' on the door.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying!"

Dewey walked into the room and they both fell silent.

**Tuesday 8:36pm**

"Not that it's any of my concern why you did show up, but you did..."

Malcolm was tired of hearing Herkabe's ongoing gall. He finished the fizzy drink Herkabe poured him in the white plastic cup that the motel had to offer. "Shut up! Don't you ever get tired of having to be right?"

Herkabe seemed taken aback by the comment but his smile didn't desist. "No."

Malcolm noted how the room seemed to get hotter; He had the urge to take his shirt off.

**Monday 11:26pm**

Reese had shunned him all afternoon; even when Malcolm tried to apologize or do something to cheer him up, all he got was the cold shoulder.

He didn't understand why he was trying so hard to make a relationship that seemed to be doomed to fail work.

He was upset with the way Reese treated him and they way he let Reese treat him.

Maybe if he just gave something else a chance.

Malcolm turned onto his right side, to face the moonlight that came in through the window.

He just wanted to forget what was happening at home.

His thoughts went back to what Herkabe told him as he started falling asleep.

**Tuesday 9:01pm**

Malcolm let out a sob, closing his eyes, pressing his hands into Herkabe's chest.

Herkabe reached up to tangle his fingers into Malcolm's locks.

"Open your eyes," Herkabe pleaded.

Malcolm ignored him.

"Malcolm."

Malcolm didn't respond.

Herkabe growled, pulling Malcolm off of him, flopping him on his back down on the bed. He grabbed his ankles and spread his legs as far as he could. He hastily thrust back into Malcolm.

"Look at me, Malcolm."

Malcolm forced himself to open his eyes.

Herkabe almost came: Malcolm's whole body rocked with every snap of his hips. His expression was complete bliss.

Malcolm started feeling exposed, letting Herkabe look into his eyes. He turned away, closing his eyes again.

Herkabe angled his hips and thrust in harder.

Malcolm cried out.

Herkabe leaned down and pressed himself down on Malcolm. He peppered kisses down Malcolm's neck, hoping to soothe him.

The filthy sound of skin slapping filled the room.

Herkabe held himself up on bracket elbows, hovering over Malcolm. He felt himself getting close so he slowed down, feeling his whole length completely slide in and out of Malcolm.

"Malcolm," he tried again. He didn't know if it was because he was getting close to his orgasm or if it was because he finally had him after all this time.

He slipped a hand down his thin chest and grabbed his cock. "Malcolm," he pleaded. His own ploce was annoying him.

Malcolm braced himself on his teacher's arms. Finally he opened his eyes to greet Herkabe's.

Malcolm groaned at the sight of him. Herkabe was panting softly, searching Malcolm's face, moving to the rhythm of his thrusts.

He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what to say. If he said 'Lionel', that would be too weird. But Malcolm was too close to figure it out.

He spread his legs wider, letting his head fall back, closing his eyes from the sensory overload. "Mr. Herkabe," he moaned, feeling the first shock from his orgasm rip through his body.

**Monday 6:28pm**

""You're coming home awfully late," greeted Lois.

"They were asking for volunteers in the library and I offered to help," Malcolm, lied, calmly, even though his heart was hammering in his chest.

**Tuesday 7:45pm**

"Mom, I'm going to Stevie's to drop off this book," Malcolm lied, briefly flashing the orange physics textbook.

"Okay."

"We're gonna study, so I might be a bit late," added Malcolm.

Then he panicked: he was giving too many unrequested explanations, giving himself away completely. He waited for Lois to yell at him and forbid him from leaving and unfolding his whole plan.

"Fine. Not too late; It's a school night," Lois replied, looking up briefly from the washed dish she was drying with ragged dish towel.

**Monday 4:41pm**

Malcolm held his breath as he heard Reese on the other side of the door.

For a second he thought Herkabe would let Reese in, and let him see him on the desk, completely undone.

But Herkabe told him to go away, and Malcolm couldn't have been more relieved to see his brother go.

He jumped off the desk and pulled up his pants.

"I think we're going to have to find somewhere else to do this," sighed Herkabe.

Now that Malcolm wasn't letting his body take control of himself, he felt a bit ashamed, maybe even dirty.

He didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream or punch Herkabe or beg him for more.

"Malcolm?"

Malcolm briefly looked up at him.

"Tomorrow. We can meet at..."

Malcolm shook his head from side to side.

"I wasn't exactly asking you, you know," Herkabe remarked.

Malcolm bit back a growl. He knew Herkabe would resort to extortion if he didn't coöperate.

"I have to go," Malcolm blurted, starting for the door. He left before Herkabe could say anything else.

He didn't want to go home. That would mean Reese was there. And if Reese was there that meant he would have to lie. And he wasn't even sure who he was defending anymore.

He took his time walking home, walking in a slack pace, taking the longest way home and several detours, scrutinizing his own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I won't be doing chapters like this again...idk what compelled me to do it like this this time...  
Incase you were still wondering...Encounter Ultimate is a cheap anal lube.  
Can't have good anal without lube...or so I've heard? （｀＾´）

Next chapter: *camera zooms in* ...a closer look at what went down at that motel ʘ‿ʘ


	9. Chapter 9

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Music: Jesus for the Jugular – The Veils (favorite song ATM)

* * *

After my discussion with Reese, I started realizing that I was holding together a relationship that I wasn't even happy in.

It's not that I wanted to leave Reese, but it didn't seem like there was a choice in the matter.

I went to Herkabe and told him I would meet him.

I didn't tell him what for, or my intentions, but I just agreed.

That night I got ready for I knew what would happen since the moment Herkabe told me he wanted me.

I knew he was a man that would go to extreme measures to get what he wants, but ultimately, it was up to me.

So did I give in? No. _Not exactly…_

xXx

That afternoon I grabbed my backpack and waiting on the floor of my room thinking about what I should take.  
Should I take a change of clothes? I didn't know.  
I wasn't _planning_ on having sex with him. Yeah, I agreed to meet him at a motel. Yeah, I showered and made sure I smelled good. And yeah, I took a condom and personal lubricant. But that was all _just in case_.

How could my mom ever suspect that I was going to go have sex with my teacher?  
Mom knows everything.  
But at this point she didn't know about Reese and me, or she turned a blind eye. But why would my mom do that?  
I lied and told her I was going to study. It was always the easiest excuse. She never wanted me to jeopardize my academic future, probably.

As I went to the motel I started feeling nervous and self conscious.

I repeated the room number in my head like I was bound to forget even though it wasn't possible.

I went into the room and I was honestly expecting him to be waiting for me on the bed naked or some variation on that.

The room was empty, but it was previously open so I knew he had been there.

Then my stomach finished dropping out my butt.

"Malcolm, you came." He sounded surprised over all, and it made me feel relieved.

I turned around to see him and I still don't know what I was expecting, but he looked different. Not like him. Like I was looking at him in a different light.

"Yeah, I'm here," I affirmed.

He offered me a beverage and I accepted because I felt even weirder saying no.

But for some reason I started feeling a bit anxious, and hot all over. Really hot.

"It's so hot," I muttered, shaking my head, as if that would help.  
I didn't know if it was just a symptom of my tension.

Herkabe sat down next to me on the bed. "Here, let me be of assistance." He pulled my shirt off, gently running his fingertips over my skin simultaneously.

"Aahhh..." It felt so good when he did that. What was wrong with me, why did that noise come out of my mouth?

"Wait, I need to..." I needed to get up and do something, I felt like I was on fire.

"Malcolm, don't worry. Trust me," he intimated.

I knew I was in trouble when he said that, but he pulled me closer, massaging my shoulders.

Maybe that should have been my clue to leave, but every spot he touched burned.

My body felt needy, so I let him touch me all he wanted, loving the feeling of his touch melting into my skin.

~End Malcolm's POV~

Malcolm jolted when Herkabe cupped his erection through his jeans.

After he yanked Malcolm's jeans down his thighs he manhandled him onto his lap.

He didn't waste any time wrapping a tight fist around Malcolm's dick.

Malcolm let his head loll back on Herkabe's chest.

"Look at you, Malcolm," he whispered. "What would everyone think if they saw you like this? Acting like a whore."

"Fuck you," Malcolm snarled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," he divulged into the shell of Malcolm's ear.

He smeared Malcolm's pre-cum down his length, coaxing the teen to moan.

Herkabe hugged Malcolm to his chest tightly, as he sped up his hand.

Malcolm squirmed, rocking up into his teacher's fist, unable to control his hips.

"Yesss," Herkabe hissed into Malcolm's ear.

Malcolm came in long hot ribbons over himself and his teacher's hand.

Herkabe slipped away from Malcolm and let him fall back on the bed. He undressed quickly, leaving only his boxers and socks on, before he slipped back on the bed with Malcolm, settling between his thighs, all before Malcolm's breathing returned to normal.

Herkabe pressed down on his erection with the heel of hand, watching the spent teen in front of him.

If Herkabe ever had a conscious it went out the window, he wanted nothing but to tear Malcolm apart.  
He pushed Malcolm's thighs apart, lowering himself.

Malcolm got up on his elbows to get a better look.

Then Herkabe licked him.

It took a lot of effort to stay up right, and Malcolm moaned loudly, surprising himself.

He licked up Malcolm's thighs, over his hips, then up to his belly. He mouthed at his balls then licked up his length.

Malcolm watched as his teacher licked him clean.

"Fuck," Malcolm huffed out, his legs shaking.

Herkabe took Malcolm deep into his mouth, licking every inch of his dick.  
Malcolm's erection was now back in full force.

Herkabe pulled away from Malcolm's cock to kiss up his stomach and chest.

Malcolm yelped when Herkabe bit down on his nipple.

Herkabe replaced his teeth with his tongue, licking the wound.

Malcolm placed his hand on the back of the teacher's head to encourage him, but Herkabe pushed his hand away, and instead crushed his mouth against his student's.

His teeth knocking into Malcolm's as he rolled over on top of him, keeping their pelvises flush.

Malcolm groaned, feeling their cocks hard against each other.

Herkabe was kissing him, pressing him into the mattress.

He grabbed Malcolm's ass, lining their pelvises up, grinding his hips down into Malcolm.

Herkabe rutted into Malcolm's hips like he couldn't help it. He paused and slid one finger between Malcolm's cheeks, just barely grazing his hole.

Malcolm he had his feet pressed firmly into the mattress and his hips up against his teacher's.

"Wait," Malcolm breathed, putting a hand to his teacher's broad chest. "In my backpack...I have..."

Herkabe reluctantly climbed down the bed where he trifled through Malcolm's backpack, coming up triumphant with the lube and condom.

He paced back to the bed and crawled back over Malcolm on all fours now, pushed Malcolm farther back on the bed and knocked Malcolm's knees open.

Herkabe slicked the lube over three fingers.

Malcolm watched the viscous liquid drip down his fingers.

Herkabe directed his attention down at Malcolm's crotch and Malcolm blushed feeling very self-conscious suddenly.

The elder pushed two fingers into Malcolm experimentally.

Malcolm felt the sudden bolt run up his spine, and he spread his legs further, giving his teacher more access. He found himself rocking down on those fingers within seconds.

"More," Malcolm quietly pleaded.

"What was that," asked Herkabe, curving his fingers inside Malcolm, making him cry out.

"Unh! More!"

Herkabe slipped in the third finger with the other two and Malcolm's back arched off the bed.

"Please," whimpered Malcolm.

"Please, what?"

"Touch..."

Malcolm rocked on the three fingers desperately, needing more.

Herkabe picked up the small foil packet with his free hand and tore it open with his teeth, then paused to watch his three fingers disappear inside Malcolm.

Malcolm reached to touch himself, but Herkabe slapped his hand away.

"You can't touch yourself," he said through the clenched teeth that still held the foil packet "Be a good boy and be patient, and I'll fuck you."

He leaned away from Malcolm enough to kick his boxers of completely.

Malcolm looked down as his teachers cock sprang free, thick and hard, already leaking pre-cum.

Malcolm felt a hot pulse of arousal run through him.

Herkabe grabbed the torn packet from his teeth and pulled out the condom and rolled it down his dick.

He resettled between Malcolm's thighs, their bodies aligning, making Malcolm shiver.

Malcolm's head throbbed as his teacher gripped his thighs.

Herkabe lined up his dick, nudging the blunt head against Malcolm's entrance.

Malcolm's panting sped up in anticipation, but nothing happened.

"Beg," Herkabe gritted.

Malcolm was shocked.

"Beg for it," Herkabe repeated, sternly, pressing slowly into Malcolm, stretching him.

Malcolm felt like he was going to explode; he needed relief.

"Please, please," Malcolm chanted, incoherently.

"I don't believe that. I think you can do better," remarked Herkabe, leisurely moving his hips.

"Now, please. Now," churred Malcolm, digging his heels into Herkabe's calves.  
Herkabe pushed in, sheathing himself completely.

"Fuck," Malcolm cursed.

Malcolm tried to keep his breathing steady, his fingers gripping his teacher's biceps as he writhed under him.

Herkabe felt bigger than any three fingers or Reese ever did.

Malcolm allowed the burning stretch to turn into pleasure, but he needed more.

"Move," Malcolm begged. He wasn't beneath begging now.

"We'll do what _I_ say," growled Herkabe, inserting two digits into Malcolm's mouth, having him drool around them.

Herkabe just needed a distraction; he was on the verge of coming the second he entered Malcolm.

For a moment, he felt inadequate, and out of his league. Like Maybe he was too old to be fucking around with a high school kid. But one glance at Malcolm, seeing him like that, and every rational thought escaped his mind.

Anchoring himself perfectly, he pulled out of Malcolm, almost completely and slammed back in.

Malcolm let out a guttural moan; Herkabe chuckled lecherously.

He continued the merciless movement of his hips against Malcolm, vision going blurry. Soon he was prattling, unable to censor the words that slipped out his mouth.

"Fuck, look at you, my star pupil. So. Fucking. Dirty." He punctuated every word with a slam of his hips.

Malcolm could barely hear him, but he couldn't get enough of anything. He craned his neck up to look down between their bodies, watching his teacher's length move in and out of him.

XxX

He watched as Malcolm's face was blanketed with bliss, writhing under him.  
_Because of him._

He allowed himself to look at Malcolm one more second to burn into his memory everything about the moment, down to the feeling of the scratchy duvet he was gripping, then gave into his own orgasm, closing his eyes.  
The sensation rushed through him, from his head to his toes, feeling himself filling Malcolm.

They both moaned loudly together, unabashed.

Both high with emotion and low in energy, Herkabe ducked down to kiss Malcolm, lazily and tenderly, and Malcolm kissed him back, with just as much ardor.

XxX

Herkabe climbed off of Malcolm and lied down by his side.

Neither dared to speak.

Malcolm rolled over onto his side, and closed his eyes, thinking he would rest for a while.

Herkabe looked over at Malcolm and was overwhelmed with the feeling of holding Malcolm in his arms and smothering him with kisses.

Instead he settled for pulling himself from the bed to put his clothes back on.

Malcolm opened his eyes when he felt the shifting, and to his surprise he saw Herkabe getting dressed. He didn't know what he was expecting but that wasn't it.  
"So, now that you got what you wanted, will you leave me alone," Malcolm demanded, afraid his voice was quivering.

Herkabe paused as he was putting on his shoes, his back to Malcolm, not answering Malcolm's question.

The anger that had once been there and dissolved, rose back up in Malcolm's throat. "You got what you wanted; you fucked me. Isn't that all you wanted?" Malcolm stressed the word _fuck_, trying to make it sound as offensive as possible.

"If I were you, I would speak to me in a more pleasant tone," Herkabe taunted, getting up from the bed and turning to face Malcolm, gripping a hand full of the teenager's hair, pulling his head back roughly, exposing his neck.

He lowered his lips to Malcolm's neck, only to reward him with a sharp bite.

Malcolm hissed, pushing him away.

"_I'll_ let you know when we're through**,"** Herkabe replied.

He turned on his heels and left, leaving Malcolm alone, noting how vacant he felt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX**

I think we all know what Herkabe did. He drugged Malcolm a lil bit L(・o・)」  
But es okay cuz drugs make everything funner. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Jk! Hugs not drugs, guys, _seriously_. DON'T DO DRUGS. (I mean, unless you want to?) DON'T DRUG PEOPLE WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT.  
I DON'T PROMOTE THE USE OF DRUGS! (」゜ロ゜)」

MINI HAITUS:  
I'll be back to writing this by next month (does that sound like it's far away? it's really not. Like 10 days? (I mean, at the pace I'm updating you won't even tell the difference) Time always flies for me anywayz) but for now my time goes to my job. Also, I got a request for a Spangler/Francis story ( ＾∇＾)  
so I'ma work on that in the interim.  
Brb. ┌(;￣◇￣)┘


	10. Chapter 10

*Ignores the fact that I am deeply embarrassed 'cuz I haven't updated in over a month* (^_^;)  
But basically it's like this: *writes a sentence, watches 20 minutes of Netflix, writes three words, rewards self with another 15 minutes of Netflix*  
Though I forget my manners because I forget to **thank yall for your awesome sweet reviews!** They make my day/week/month/life. Especially the last thing **_Candy3314_** said to me; that was like the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! [＾▽＾] Each one of yall got me thinkin' I'm awesome and what-not  
Also, I've seriously been forgetting to write 'warnings' and stuff. So, um, sexual tension/awkwardness and some pg-13ish stuff? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  
Okay so this can be called 'the morning after' chapter ? hahaha

**Music: Lonely No More - Rob Thomas** (fun fact: this has been one of my favorite songs since I was little) ┏(＾0＾)┛  
"_Now it seems to me, That you know just what to say, But words are only words, Can you show me something else…Show me how you feel, More than ever baby…I don't wanna be angry no more…it's hard for me with my heart still on the mend…what you do to me is everything, Why can't we just try…What if I was good to you, what if you were good to me, What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me…I don't wanna be lonely anymore."_

* * *

~Malcolm POV~

My head was throbbing like I had a hangover.

After I got home, I got absolutely no sleep and I thought the only cure for my somnolence was replacing breakfast with three cups of black coffee. But all it got me was a scolding from my dad for finishing his coffee and then later a scolding from the teacher for having to go to the bathroom every five minutes.

I was really considering ditching his class but I don't know if that would mean he won.

I hunched over my desk praying for the miracle that never appeared.

The minute I heard his feet enter through the door, my heart hammered in my chest and any drowsiness desisted.

"Good morning, class," he greeted.

For some reason his voice sounded better than I remember.

I didn't dare look up in case we met eyes.

I expected his rambling to continue, about the lecture, but he was quiet.

I feared the worst, so I peeked up through my lashes to only see him resting his briefcase on his desk, before opening it. He paused before retrieving some papers to look at me, and our eyes met.

He opened his mouth to say something and I averted my gaze suspiciously quickly.

"Okay, class, today..."

I drowned out his voice with my own thoughts, trying to steady my heart beat.

~end Malcolm POV~

~Herkabe POV~

Post school I stopped at the Lucky Aide to pick up some toiletries.

I never have been to this store before so I walked down the aisles, determined to find what I needed without asking for assistance.

I had circled the same aisle three times; still, unable to locate what I needed. Finally I gave in and decided to ask a scrawny, blue smock-clad man for assistance…

"Excuse me, where can I find the-"

The man stopped going through a box of shaving cream cans he was arranging on the shelves to turn around and face me.

His stupid, dumbfounded expression upon seeing me was enough to make me chuckle.

But by now I had completely forgotten what I was inquiring about.

~ end Herkabe POV~

~Malcolm POV~

I swear my stomach fell out my ass. Or it was about to.

I considered actually directing him to what he was looking for, but instead I racked my brain for something witty or rude to say. I opened my mouth to say-

"Malcolm."

Shit. I hate you so much right now, Mom.

My mom appeared beside me. "Oh. Mr. Herkabe, what brings you to the Lucky Aide?"

"Just some shopping," he said, shrugging, with the things he was buying in his hand, which I would have liked to see, but I was too nervous to lift the gaze from my shoe.

"I think I heard Craig calling me," I lied, and quickly ran off before my mom could object.

That was so not smooth of me. There was no way I could face him...ever again!

xXx

The next day at class I made sure I didn't even look up from my desk. I didn't unglue my gaze from the hole in my desk; making it impossible to ever meet his eye.

I had my stuff packed five minutes before the bell rang and bolted out the door the second it rang.

xXx

The day after that, it was getting impossible to literally avoid looking at him and pay proper attention. By now I had memorized the dimension of the hole in my desk and noticed someone picked at it with a neon orange gel pen.

xXx

I thought I had successfully escaped Friday safely, (at least I had the weekend) when I had Josh approach me. Josh is a guy I occasionally talked to in Herkabe's class. He wasn't a friend, mostly asked me to repeat what Herkabe had instructed earlier, but he wasn't a bad guy.

"Malcolm, can you drop this off at Herkabe's?"

"Can't you do it," I begged more than asked.

"C'mon dude, I normally wouldn't ask you but I really gotta go and I forgot before I left the classroom."

"But..."

"Thanks, dude." He put the paper in my hand and smiled his perfect smile. It was funny because Josh always looked like he got dragged out of hell but somehow managed perfect white teeth.

Either way, I was not going back there.

I could just 'lose' his paper; it's not like it's my responsibility...

But that's really mean of me…

Either way I am not going back there!

xXx

I gripped Josh's paper so hard it was crinkled by now.

I cursed my kindness and Josh's stupid paper. He was an idiot, he was probably going to get a bad grade anyways- and he's acting like he even cares about school! He doesn't even pay attention in class…!

Halfway back to Herkabe's I realized my permanent scowl.

By the time I got to Herkabe's, Josh's paper was a mess and my hands were sweating and I was chewing on my lip more than a piece of gum.

I stood outside the open classroom, trying to get my thoughts together.

I didn't know where this came from, but I felt so self-conscious- I even wondered what my facial expressions should look like; something I've never done before.

I took a deep breath, that didn't seem to help, and stepped into the classroom.

"The answer is no."

"Huh?"

"I said the answer is no, Malcolm," he said, turning to look at me, expectantly.

"What?"

"Malcolm, I know why you're here. And the answer is no. I can't-"

I dropped the crinkled paper on his desk.

He paused mid sentence to look at the paper I presented him.

He cleared his throat. "I was going to say that I could not accept that paper without deducting points for turning in it late." He smoothed his tie, taking the paper, ducking to hide his crimson cheeks.

I should have left but I-

"What did you think I came here for?"

"Wha- um nothing."

"No. You said 'no'. Why?"

"Malcolm, just forget it."

"No way! Did you...you think I was coming back he...you thought I was coming here to beg you!?"

"Malcolm, you need to go..."

"Well I wasn't coming here to do...that…!"

"Oh and how could you expect me to not think that what with you walking around, putting a sulking child to shame?"

"I haven't been sulking!"

"Please! You're more skittish than a rabbit the whole time you're in class."

Maybe I was acting different, but not 'skittish'. "And what exactly did you think I was coming to do?"

"It's completely overt; you want to be with me again."

I seriously started laughing on account of being confused, for the most part. "Pouting?! I...I don't want you!" The words tasted bitter in my mouth.

"Good," he prompted, returning his attention down to his papers.

I was enraged. He had the gall to tell me I wanted him? I wasn't going to let him just get away with accusing me of that!

"Listen! I never wanted you! The only reason I slept with you was because I wanted you to leave me alone!"

The words came out broken.

"If that's true, Malcolm, then why are you here now?"

I felt a dreadful feeling coursing through my veins.

~end Malcolm POV~

Malcolm stood hunched over Herkabe's desk, resting both palms flat on the surface.

They both looked at each other, each unable to speak.

Malcolm, angry, and Herkabe, gritted his teeth.

The classroom was eerily quiet. They both knew the other had to say something but it hung on the tip of their tongues, burning.

Malcolm's gaze momentarily dropped down to his teacher's grinning lips, causing Herkabe to smile wider because he was acknowledging his triumph.

All week long it had been a game of cat and mouse, even if Malcolm wanted to believe it was a game of cat and also cat.

The point of the game was to see who could last the longest without acknowledging the other- or simply, who could deny their feelings the longest; but they weren't about to admit to that.

And Malcolm forfeited when he looked down at Herkabe's lips, blatantly announcing his feelings.

Herkabe rose from his desk and Malcolm took a step back.

A million things ran through Malcolm's mind- all but the thing he wanted the most, which his teacher did.

Herkabe grabbed a fistful of Malcolm's shirt, pulling him closer and to the filing cabinet out of view from the classroom's entrance simultaneously.

He shoved Malcolm against it, the metal bar digging into Malcolm's back.

Malcolm had never, even when he was about to get chewed out by his mom, felt his heart hammer so fast in his chest.

The proximity of their face was so acute that every breathe Herkabe took caused his lower lip to lightly brush against Malcolm's.

And just like that they were back to silence. The thing they both knew the other wanted to say radiated off them in the form of pure, imprudent lust.

"Admit it," gritted Herkabe. He had gone this far, but wouldn't move further until Malcolm consented.

"What?"

"Don't tell me your acuity fails you now," teased Herkabe, his cinnamon-gum flavored breath jogging Malcolm's brain with nostalgia.

~Herkabe POV~

Malcolm was speechless and there was nothing that turned me on more than seeing this boy at a loss for words.

"Tell me."

He nodded.

I grabbed his shoulders, and he dug his nails into my sides, pulling me closer like a selfish child.

I covered his mouth with my own, tasting every inch of his mouth with my tongue.

I know I said I wasn't going to do this again, but I couldn't help it.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't love the whimpers he spilled when I ran my hands up his chest, tweaking his nipples.

He looked up at me, eyes hazy with lust, mouth hanging open, exposing his neck to me. And I loved it- I loved how open he was for me.

I know I said I wouldn't...but I can't stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ending Music: Addicted To You - Shakira** (_had_ to throw it in here because its soooo fitting)  
I deeply considered the song 'I'm in love with a stripper' but then I pictured Malcolm in a corset with make-up on a pole and I died. (×_×）  
P.S. I already started writing the next chapter so it is coming soon. Promise! Unless I die （＾_＾）


	11. Chapter 11

I had to attend a funeral, and I spent the whole time revising this story in my head. (-.-)  
As much as I _HATE IT_ when people say this: this is just gratuitous porn. enjoy. or not. Whatever. *drops down on bed and sleeps through life* ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

Thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you haven't given up on me! *(n_n)*

**Music: Call Me – Blondie  
**_"Cover me with kisses, baby…Cover me with love…I'll never get enough_  
_Emotions come, I don't know why…Cover up love's alibi"_**  
**

* * *

Herkabe peeled himself away from Malcolm's lips, turned around and went back to his desk.

Malcolm was completely dumbfounded- first Herkabe was kissing him, then he goes back to being cold.

"Uh, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That!" Malcolm pointed to the spot where they were previously.

"Oh that...nothing really, just a lapse of judgment-"

"Who's judgment?"

"I'm terribly busy, Malcolm. We can talk later," Herkabe assessed, scooting Malcolm out the door.

"No, wait-"

"We can finish this conversation later."

"Where?"

"Well...the last place we talked. See you then." He smiled, spuriously, then shut the door, leaving Malcolm no chance to object.

Of course, Malcolm knew it was just a tactic to eschew saying or asking for what he wanted, but it's not like Herkabe was ever good at that; he mostly just forced you into doing things…

xXx

Herkabe never worried; mostly because he knew Malcolm wanted him just as badly. He could tell by the way Malcolm avoided his gaze and gave in so easily to everything he asked. He didn't even have to blackmail him; which was new to him.

Malcolm was so willing he wouldn't even have to drug him this time. He knew if he wanted, he could have had Malcolm bend over the desk right then and there for him, but he decided not to. He wasn't sure why he went out of his way to get another room and ensure they had a bed.

Maybe he just felt sorry for Malcolm.

XxX

Malcolm waited till the sun set to make his way to the assignation.

Getting out of the house wasn't much of a problem when it came to mom, in fact the real problem was Reese. However, Reese has been busy with a dog pack these days, so no third degree.

XxX

Same place. Same time. Same room.  
Malcolm took a deep breath as he opened the door without a second thought.

He slipped into the room and locked the door behind him.

Herkabe was already waiting inside. The only light in the room was a dim lamp and nothing was out of its place except Herkabe's jacket was on a chair.

And this whole thing felt so normal; like it was routine.

"Did you want to talk," Malcolm asked, leaning against the door, as if being close to the exit made him feel safer. He felt like he should have had a better opener- but, oh well.

Malcolm observed as Herkabe's mouth opened then fell shut, as if he was going to say something. He shrugged and sat down. "Okay."

Malcolm felt like Herkabe had just put him in a difficult position. He scanned the floor for something to say then flickered his eyes up at Herkabe, just at the moment Herkabe tugged on his collar; for some reason, the gesture seemed obscenely sexual.

Malcolm averted his eyes again, swallowing hard before indulging in the temptation of looking back at Herkabe, who was eyeing Malcolm's up and down lasciviously.

"Malcolm.."

Malcolm looked up.

"Why don't you just stop this pretense that you have some imperative reason to be here?"

"You're the one that-"

"It wasn't mandatory," Herkabe stated matter-of-factly, rose from the chair, and swayed on his feet as if stalling.

"And what justifies your being here?"  
"I'm here for the same reason you are," he confessed.

Herkabe fisted Malcolm's shirt and pressed him up against the wall.  
To anyone else on the outside it might have looked like a brutal gesture, but it was actually gentle.

Like the whole conversation was some kind of foreplay.

Herkabe raised a hand to Malcolm's neck, burying his nose in the young boy's neck, as if he couldn't get enough of his smell, or him.

He nosed his way up Malcolm's neck until their lips were lined up. His hand slid down Malcolm's shoulder, where he massaged him roughly.

Malcolm braced himself against the wall, melting into his teacher's touch, relieved.

Both their breath hastened, filling the room with soft pants.

Herkabe ran his hand back up Malcolm's neck and paused to thread it through his hair.

Malcolm leaned into it, as if he couldn't get enough of his teacher or his touch.

Herkabe trailed kisses from his chin to the back of his ear, making Malcolm shudder and tremble in his arms and Herkabe groaned in satisfaction to his student's reaction.

Herkabe kissed him again, and teased the bottom of Malcolm's shirt with his fingertips, as if asking for permission. When Malcolm didn't react negatively, he broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head.  
He ran his hands all over Malcolm's smooth chest, stomach and back, moving his hands to his nipples to lightly tease and tweak them.  
Malcolm whimpered and his knees buckled.

Herkabe couldn't help chuckling in Malcolm's ear, moving his strong hand around Malcolm's waist, holding him to his body. "Take it off," he conceded, noticing Malcolm eyeing his shirt.

Malcolm reached his hands up to Herkabe's shirt and unbuttoned each button, tentatively.

When Malcolm was done, it was Herkabe's turn: he tugged on Malcolm's pants, successfully undoing the button then letting them pool around Malcolm's ankles.

Malcolm stepped out of them, along with his shoes, standing in front of Herkabe in only a pair of green/navy blue plaid boxer, feeling momentarily ashamed of his lanky body.  
Herkabe cupped Malcolm's face, kissing him, as he unbuckled his own belt.

Malcolm concentrated on the kiss as he heard Herkabe unzipping his pants, then letting them drop down at his feet too, making Malcolm increasingly anxious.

Herkabe grabbed Malcolm's hand and guided it to his bulge. Malcolm obeyed and rubbed him through his boxers.

Herkabe replied by pressing in closer to Malcolm, giving him chaste, urgent kisses.

Malcolm stood on his tippy-toes, trying to take the lead, leaning to the left to deepen the kiss, and Herkabe spun them around, leading him to bed.

Malcolm sat down and scooted father back on the bed, getting under the covers.

Herkabe tossed the covers off of Malcolm and off the bed and lied down on top of Malcolm.  
They made out for a while, then Herkabe flipped over onto his back, pulling Malcolm on top of him.  
Malcolm balanced himself on his knees and left hand, as he reached down with his right hand, into his teacher's boxers. He wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, noticing how the head was already sticky with pre-cum.

Malcolm alternated between fondled his balls and stroking his shaft, not caring about how lax his kissing became, concentrating on Herkabe, who had his eyes closed.

Malcolm shimmied down, kneeling between Herkabe's legs, trying not to appear nervous. He slowly pulled Herkabe's boxers down and reached for cock, which was laying flat against his stomach.

He looked up at Herkabe, who was resting on his elbows watching him, with the same rapture-filled expression he would get when Malcolm answered something wrong.

"Don't tell me my star pupil is gun-shy?"

Malcolm felt a shiver of frustration run down his back. Herkabe never ceased to tease him, even in bed.

When Malcolm hesitated for too long, Herkabe became impatient and pushed Malcolm's head down, lifting his hips momentarily as he slipped his cock painfully deep into Malcolm's throat.

Malcolm choked, causing Herkabe to chuckle.

He felt hot like fire in his mouth. Malcolm tried to adjust to the girth in his mouth, taking tentative licks over the head.

"Pleeeease," Herkabe gritted.  
Malcolm recalled it was one of the few times he heard his teacher sound so powerless. He applied steady suction cautiously moving up and down, causing Herkabe to groan loudly.

Malcolm sped up his motions, bobbing up and down, twisting his hand up and down the shaft.

Herkabe's breathing was growing more ragged and Malcolm took him deeper into my mouth.

His cock was nice and wet now and Malcolm was able to easily glide his lips around it.

"Malcolm, that's enough," Herkabe coughed, trying to sit up. The last thing he wanted was to come and have to use foreplay to disguise his recovery time.

Herkabe pushed Malcolm onto his back and rolled onto his side next to him. He kissed Malcolm's neck and ran his hands down his chest until they slipped under the waistband of Malcolm's briefs.

"No…wait," insisted Malcolm, shaking his head.

"Are you sure," smirked Herkabe, slipping his whole hand inside, grabbing Malcolm's cock in the hand, invoking a whimper from Malcolm.

Malcolm felt like he was on the brink of orgasm, but that was the last thing he wanted-

Herkabe sped up his hand, and Malcolm clutched the covers.

Then his slipped his hand further down, pressing a finger against Malcolm's entrance.

Malcolm inhaled sharply, and instinctively let go of the covers and grabbed Herkabe's arm, leaning closer.

Herkabe retracted his hand from Malcolm's boxers and wrapped one hand around Malcolm to move him onto his side to face him. He kissed Malcolm, hard, then broke the kiss for a moment, looking into Malcolm's eyes for four seconds exactly, which Malcolm would have counted himself, if he wasn't' too busy looking back into Herkabe's eyes, thinking they appeared to reflect the same thing he felt. Whatever that was-

Malcolm felt like he had to say something. He always felt like he was responsible for making things right.

Herkabe sensed it, and pushed Malcolm down and rolled onto him.

He kissed Malcolm's words away, or so he tried.

"Wait."

Herkabe looked down at Malcolm.

"We never talked about what I wanted to talk about out."

"You bring this up now?!" Herkabe sighed heavily and rolled off Malcolm, to the other side of the bed.

"Yes, it's important…"

"Well, what is it?"

Malcolm tried to figure out the right way to say it, but in the end he decided straight to the point is better. "Admit it- you want me too!"

Herkabe dismissed the comment.

"If you don't, then I have no reason to be here," argued Malcolm.

Malcolm, against his better judgment, got off the bed, but Herkabe stopped him.

Malcolm waited for Herkabe to say something, but he wouldn't even look at him. "What do you want me to say? I could never say…that," he admitted, bitterly, like saying that was extremely embarrassing.

"If you don't say it then I'm leaving." Malcolm resumed his exit, but Herkabe gripped his arm, tightly.

"No. You're staying."

"What, if I don't you'll fail me?"

"You'll stay because you want to."

Malcolm tried to shake Herkabe's hand off, but Herkabe tightened his grip and pulled Malcolm closer.

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something but Herkabe kissed him, wrapping his arms around him, leaving Malcolm unable to wiggle out of his grip. He shoved Malcolm's boxers off his hips, then his own, then pushed Malcolm down on the bed and lied on top of him without breaking the kiss.

At first Malcolm made knowingly fruitless attempts to push Herkabe away, but he ended up holding onto Herkabe's shoulders.

Herkabe pushed Malcolm's thighs apart with his knees. He reached blindly behind him and grabbed a small bottle of lube from the nightstand. He popped the cap open with his fingernail and sat back momentarily to dress his finger with it. He closed it and tossed it to the side, before he reached down between Malcolm's legs and pushed a finger into him, biting Malcolm's neck simultaneously as a distracting tactic. He pushed one finger in at a rapid rhythm, pulled it out and slid two back in. He scissored them and twisted them, stretching Malcolm.

Malcolm's breath became ragged as he writhed under Herkabe.

"Are you okay?"

Malcolm nodded in return.

Herkabe removed his fingers, lubricated his own cock with the remaining lube, and kissed Malcolm as he resettled himself between Malcolm's thighs.

Malcolm wrapped his legs around Herkabe's waist when he felt the head of Herkabe's cock pushing underneath his balls, sliding down into his crack.

He gripped his teacher's broad back, clenching his eyes closed, trying to mentally prepare himself for what he knew was coming.

Herkabe kissed him hard as he slid into Malcolm, making Malcolm sob as he hissed through his teeth.

Malcolm's panted at the overwhelming fullness. He wiggled under Herkabe trying to get comfortable.

"Malcolm..." Herkabe growled. It sounded like threat.

"I'm sorry."

Herkabe pulled out and Malcolm finally exhaled, unaware he had been holding his breath.

"Told you you'd stay."

Herkabe shoved back in and Malcolm let his head fall back as he let out a high-pitched whimper and dug blunt nails into Herkabe's skin.

Malcolm let his legs fall completely open as Herkabe began moving in and out. It felt different then last time. He just remembered last time he was so needy everything felt good.

Herkabe licked up Malcolm's neck with every thrust and Malcolm moaned out in need.

"Unh!...say it." A tear squeezed out of Malcolm's closed eyes.

Herkabe ignored Malcolm.

When he figured out he wasn't going to say it, Malcolm bridged and changed the angle of his hips, taking Herkabe deeper, resisting the urge to cry out as he hit his prostate.

Now it was Herkabe's turn to get up on his hands, trying to catch his breath.

Malcolm sat up, and bit Herkabe's neck. "Say it," he hissed, knowing he was in control now.

"Yesss, Yes." Herkabe moaned, responding to Malcolm. He fell back down, heavily on Malcolm. "Let me see you," he said, breathlessly. Herkabe pushed Malcolm's knees back and locked them over his elbows, spreading his legs wide apart, and slid back into Malcolm.

Herkabe moved in and out, pushing harder with each thrust.

Every time Herkabe entered him, Malcolm felt the overwhelming fullness reach up his chest, over spilling out his mouth in loud moans.

Herkabe eventually took Malcolm's legs and put them around his waist again.

Malcolm dug his heels into Herkabe's butt, urging him.

Herkabe sucked on Malcolm's neck as he pounded his cock in and out of his tight ass, his stomach rubbing against Malcolm's dick with thrust.

The bed groaned underneath them.

Malcolm loved every second, and he wanted to feel his teacher on top of him, fucking into him all the time.

Herkabe's body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he rutted on top of his favorite student, unable to ever get enough of him, thinking the same thing that Malcolm was thinking.

"Malcolm- I'm…"

Malcolm's back arched up as his body tensed.

Herkabe sped up as he felt I felt the warm pulses of my come spurting between them.

Herkabe waited until Malcolm's orgasm passed. "I have to pull out," he announced, slowing his thrusts.

"Don't," Malcolm panted. He dug his heels into Herkabe's ass forcing him back inside.

"No. Malcolm...I'm going to-"

Herkabe's thrusting became erratic as he fucked Malcolm through his own orgasm, jerking his body with every hot blast that filled Malcolm.

Malcolm quivered underneath him and Herkabe collapsed on top of him, panting his hot breath in his ear.

Herkabe slipped out of Malcolm, lying down next to him, where he pulled him into his chest, peppering kisses on the panting boy's forehead.

Malcolm ignored the icky feeling of his teacher's cum dripping down his leg, and let himself relax in his Herkabe's arms.

That was the last thing either one remembered.

xXx

Malcolm opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room lit only by the moonlight streaming in through the window. He tried to adjust his eyes to the dark as he blinked.

The green-wallpapered walls. The dusty lamp on the nightstand. The smell of cheap laundry detergent.

Then he realized he was lying on something. He looked under his side to see Herkabe's arm.

It all came flooding back. And to make matters worse, according to the nightstand clock, it was 3am. He leaped out of bed and scrambled to put on his clothes.

He wasn't thinking Herkabe, or where this circumstance left them at, the only thing he could think was: MOM!

He finished fastening his jeans, as he looked down at his snoring teacher. There was no way he wanted to wake him. And he lived close by, so if he ran, he could make it in 15 minutes.

He slipped out of the room as quietly/quickly as possible and ran all the way home.

xXx

As soon as he reached his house he stopped to check his watch and catch his breath. It only took him 13 minutes and 47 seconds.

The kitchen light was on in the house.

* * *

OMGGGGGG Malc's gonna die! （x_x）

But here's the crazy thing tho, Malcolm ran for like 13 mins. crazy ass, I won't even run to the corner of my block.

No but seriously, yall, after this chapter, things will get very dark (O_O；) like in the bad way-ish

*spends a whole afternoon watching episodes with Herkabe in them to try to figure out what kind of underwear he wears.* (he looks like a boxer-briefs kinda guy, right? Oh shit, maybe he doesn't even wear any underwear...) (Trying to remember if there's an episode where we see Herkabe's underwear) (´･_･`)  
Did anyone else dig him in those shorts in the episode 'Cliques'?

**Fun fact: If you play any R&B song during any scene with Malcolm and Herkabe, it looks like the beginning of a porno. 〈( ^.^)ノ


	12. Chapter 12

**Music: Maroon 5 – One More Night**  
"_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score…You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more…Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes…But baby there you go again making me love you…I stopped using my head, let it all go…Got you stuck on my body like a tattoo…And now I'm feeling stupid, crawling back to you"_

* * *

Malcolm had no other choice but to go inside.

"Hey!" Reese jumped out of a bush, startling Malcolm. "What are you doing here?"

Oh, out in a motel fucking my teacher, cheating on you. "I was looking for you...I was worried," lied Malcolm, noticing how Reese must have gotten into some trash cans from the look of his dirty cheeks and stained t-shirt.

Reese paused, scanning Malcolm. "No you weren't! Where were you?!"

"Reese, I-"

"Both of you...!..grounded!" Lois came out of the house, in her pajamas and robe. "Get in the house right now! Sneaking off…!"

"But I didn't sneak off...!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

They were both tossed into their room.

Dewey momentarily awoke from the noise but ignored them upon seeing them being hustled into the room and went back to sleep.

Reese slipped his soiled shirt over his head and tossed it behind him "Where were you," he hissed at Malcolm.

"I was studying...with Stevie. Then I came home and didn't find you, so I went to look for you!" Malcolm kicked his shoes off, and slipped into bed, clothes and all, hoping to end the conversation then and there.

xXx

The musty brown curtains didn't do the best job of blockading the sunlight from coming into the room.

Herkabe squinted, feeling a headache coming on. He rubbed his eyes, sighing. Scanning the room, remembering where he was and what had happened.

He figured he could convince Malcolm of going another round before breakfast.

He rolled over, ready to kiss Malcolm awake, when he noticed he was all alone. He sat up, alert, thinking maybe Malcolm was in the bathroom, but not even a sock was left behind.

He tossed the covers off his body and got dressed.

He drove home in hurry, overly frustrated with every little thing like a red light.

At home he paced back and forward and when he got tired of that, he sat down and tried to grade, which only resulted in him tapping his pen insensibly on his desk. He tried to concentrate on grading an essay, but he would find himself reading the same sentence over and over again.

He managed to get through a couple essays after grading them too harshly and when he got to Malcolm's: just the first word in the paragraph seemed to mock him. "The". Herkabe tossed his red-inked pen that slid across the smooth surface of the table and fell down on the floor.

He was angry because Malcolm had used him; advertently used him. Herkabe thought he was in control. But the second he turned him back to Malcolm (literally), Malcolm ran off. He told himself that the only reason it got to him was because Malcolm beat him to the punch.

XxX

Herkabe was walking back to his classroom. He convinced himself he was cool and calm, and all the rage he had built up had disintegrated...or so he thought. He was turning the corner when Malcolm came into view at the end of the hallway. His heart had a momentary lapse. Then as he walked closer, the person Malcolm was talking to came into view-

XxX

"No way. I'm staying right here." Reese crossed his arms.

Malcolm had to convince Reese that he was indeed looking for him that night, and was not doing else.

But for some reason, Reese wasn't convinced, which resulted in Reese insisting on being by his side at all times, to ensure he wasn't off doing something...or someone, else.

Malcolm was going to be late, and was trying to inform Reese it was okay to stop watching him, at least during school hours, when around the corner came Herkabe. Malcolm's heart leapt up to his throat, leaving him speechless. Herkabe walked right up to him and opened his mouth to say- "

XxX

"Reese- to my office immediately."

If Herkabe knew one way to make himself feel better, it was by making his students feel worse.

XxX

Malcolm's stomach dropped. Not only did Herkabe not acknowledge him, but instead went right to Reese.

What did he want with Reese?

Wait..what if he wanted Reese?

Malcolm feared the worse...whether it was at his expense or Reese'.

The bell rang and peers rushed to their classes.

"Sir, shouldn't you be in class," affirmed a teacher.

Malcolm rolled his eyes and went right on to class, watching over his shoulder as Reese followed Herkabe down the hall.

xXx

"Take a seat, Reese," Herkabe proposed.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Sit," Herkabe repeated.

Reese sat down and dumped his backpack on the floor, sighing in grievance.

Herkabe sat down and intertwined his fingers on the desk. "I just want to talk about Malcolm."

Reese furrowed his eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"You're close to your brother, aren't you?"

Reese raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you?...!"

Reese shook his head slowly from side to side.

"You have a special relationship with your brother..." Herkabe talked slowly and animatedly with an upward infliction, like he was talking to a child.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Reese gripped the sides of the chair.

"I think we both know what I'm talking about," Herkabe smiled.

xXx

Malcolm couldn't concentrate in class. He kept bouncing his leg, staring at the black font on his page, although he wasn't reading it.

There were still 20 minutes on the clock and they were the longest 20 minutes of his life.

When class was let out, he rushed to Herkabe's office. The door was closed, which meant one of three things: he was in there with Reese, Herkabe was alone now, or there was no one in there.

Malcolm kept replaying what could have happened between them.

What if Herkabe told Reese everything that happened?

He wasn't about to wait, so he opened the door and almost fell in.

It _was _empty. He felt relieved...for a second.

That meant he had to go find Reese. He knew Reese' schedule.

Surely enough he found Reese walking briskly down the hall.

"Reese!" Malcolm called out, waving a hand, weaving through the students.

Then Reese did the weirdest thing he could do, even for Reese: he turned around and walked the other way, making Malcolm stop in his tracks, confused.

That's when Malcolm realized what had happened: Herkabe told him everything!

He told him that Malcolm was really in the motel with him that night and- now Reese is mad at him! God only knows what Reese would do.

The bell rang for the next class to start.

Malcolm groaned and slumped his shoulders as he realized: it was Herkabe's class where he was next due.

xXx

Malcolm was the third to last student to enter the class; rare because he was always prompt.

Herkabe was already at his desk, talking to a student.

Malcolm took his seat in the front row.

"Class, today we are going to talk about-"

Malcolm sighed heavily.

xXx

After class was over, Malcolm told Stevie to go ahead and waited till the classroom emptied.

As soon as the last students left he jumped up, slamming his hands flat down on Herkabe's desk. "What did you say to him?!"

"Who," Herkabe dissimulated, scrunching up his nose.

"Reese!"

"_Oh_...Reese...I just told him..."

Malcolm held his breath in anticipation.

"I just warned him..."

Malcolm scrunched up his eyebrows. "What?"

"Sorry, Malcolm, we're out of time. My next class is commencing."

Malcolm started noticing the other students walking into the classroom.

Malcolm had no choice but to leave.

xXx

It was lunch time, and Malcolm tried to prepare himself for the worst.

He waited outside Herkabe's office.

"Ah, Malcolm, what brings you around here," Herkabe greeted, with specious warmth.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, but followed Herkabe into the office.

"Malcolm, I'm expecting someone, so we have to make this qui-"

"What did you say to Reese," Malcolm demanded as soon as the door was closed.

This whole 'I care about Reese thing' was getting to Herkabe. "Stop acting like you care about him," Herkabe remarked quietly, shaking his head.

"He's my brother!" Malcolm realized what he said wasn't exactly the best argument.

Herkabe chuckled.

"Is this because of Friday….?" Malcolm blushed at the thought of bring it up.

Herkabe seemed to ignore the question.

"I didn't want to wake you... I thought you knew..."

"Malcolm I don't have time for this." Herkabe looked up at Malcolm.

"I'm not leaving until-"

There was a soft knocking at the door that made Malcolm stop talking.

A girl with long black hair and glasses poked her head inside. "Hi, Mr Herkabe, I came- Oh. Are you busy? I can come back later…"

"No Michelle, come in. Malcolm was just leaving."

Malcolm gave a threatening glare at Herkabe and left the classroom, brushing past the girl.

Next time Herkabe won't weasel his way out of it, he thought.

XxX

Reese tiptoed into Herkabe's office, as if he was being watched.

"You didn't tell Malcolm anything, right? Our deal is still on?"

"Yes, Reese. You do what I say, and Malcolm will be okay."

Reese nodded.

XxX

Malcolm waited until Reese got home. Knowing Reese, he probably got distracted or something along those lines-

Malcolm was waiting at his desk while Dewey was sitting on the bed, playing on his electronic keyboard when Reese showed up.

Reese went straight to his bed, avoiding making eye contact.

"Dewey get out," Malcolm ordered, not taking his eyes off Reese.

Dewey sighed and left the room with his keyboard under one arm, closing the door behind him.

Malcolm waited until the door was completely closed. "Why did you ignore me in the hall?"

Reese ignored Malcolm and started unloading his backpack.

"Reese!" Malcolm grabbed Reese' arm.

"No. Malcolm I can't talk to you!"

"Why?!"

"I'm sorry! It's my fault, but I'll fix it, okay?"

""What are you talking about?"

"He promised if I stay away from you, then he won't do anything to you."

"Wait, what?"

"Herkabe...he knows! He saw us! And he told me, if I stay away from you then he won't tell mom or get you expelled."

Malcolm finally understood what Herkabe was doing.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm." Reese turned around.

Malcolm felt bad; sure Reese wasn't always the best brother, or whatever they were at this point in their relationship-

But if Reese was willing to do this for him, then maybe he needed to rethink giving him another chance.

"Reese, you don't have to do that now. When we're at home, he won't know."

Reese turned around to face Malcolm and Malcolm grabbed the back of Reese' head, pulling him in for a kiss.

Reese pushed Malcolm away. "Wait. What if he has cameras?"

"Oh my God, Reese," Malcolm shook his head.

Reese pulled Malcolm close and tore his shirt off of him, and lay down on his bed, pulling Malcolm on top of him.

"Can I come in now," asked Dewey from the other side of the door.

"No," they both screamed simultaneously and resumed kissing.

Reese rolled them over and ran his tongue over a nipple, making Malcolm suppress a moan.

Reese maneuvered a hand down Malcolm's pants.

Malcolm whimpered Reese' name.

Reese wasted no time taking off all of Malcolm's clothes, before he undid his pants, slicked his dick with spit and fucked Malcolm right there on his bed.

"Sorry Malcolm- I'm not gonna last long," Reese breathed between every thrust that made the bed squeak.

Malcolm nodded, pursing his lips, trying to stifle each whimper he produced when Reese filled him up.

xXx

That night Reese didn't go out with his dog friends and everything felt back to normal- regarding his relationship with Reese at home; but he had to talk to Herkabe the next day came.

xXx

Malcolm stood outside Herkabe's office the next day.

He knocked on the door with his knuckles and waited until he heard the familiar 'come iiiin' from Herkabe.

Malcolm slipped inside, closing the door.

Herkabe looked up, slightly surprised.

"Malcolm. What can I do for you?" Herkabe scanned Malcolm from head to toe and Malcolm noticed.

"Exactly where do you get off telling my brother to stay away from me?!"

Herkabe opened his mouth to respond.

"And you blackmailed him. You are the most childish person I've ever met! You're just mad because I left you on Friday, so now you're taking it out on him?! Well if you even think about telling him something about us then I'll have no choice but to report you to the school board!"

Herkabe took a deep breath and smoothed his tie before standing up. He walked around his desk towards Malcolm.

Malcolm stood up tall, trying not to seem intimidated.

"Malcolm, who do you think the school board is going to believe- you and your brother, or me- a well-respected teacher?"

Malcolm knew what he said was true…

Herkabe grabbed Malcolm's shirt and threw him into the nearest chair.

Malcolm sputtered in surprise, trying to rip Herkabe's hand off him.

"It's real simple Malcolm: I want you to break-up with Reese."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you don't, I'll tell him the truth…about us."

"I'll just tell him you're lying!"

"Fine." Herkabe leaned closer to Malcolm. "If you don't, I'll have no choice but to never touch you again."

Malcolm wanted to laugh. "You think I care?"

"Don't you?"

Herkabe always knew how to make Malcolm second-guess himself. Malcolm swallowed audibly. "No," he whispered, looking down at Herkabe's lips.

"Prove it."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so rushed! But now we're at the point I've been working up to so yeah, the rest was all filler- hopefully things will get better. :)

Can we talk about how much dick Malcolm is getting?  
And I keep thinking 'Oh would Malcolm really be such a whore?' And then I remember how Malcolm hooked up with Reese's girlfriend like the bitch he is so then I'm like 'yeah he would'. （＾_＾）

add this **watch?v=gnmmM1a1U0c** to the end of the youtube url [I love this]


End file.
